O Coração do Escorpião
by Kitai Black
Summary: Ninguém nunca se preoculpou em saber o ponto de vista dele, de como ele se sentia em realção ao mundo,mas mesmo assim ele tinha um ponto de vista dferente do que os outros achavam.Da mesma criadora de "Meu Querido Escorpião"
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Eu não especial, nunca consegui fazer coisas diferentes das que ás pessoas ao meu redor fazem, talvez a única certeza de que sou um pouco diferente dos outros é o fato de que meu sobrenome ainda causa impacto por onde eu passo. Quando eu digo que não sou especial, estou dizendo para os bruxos, os trouxas certamente me encarariam de um modo diferente, talvez como uma aberração ou talvez como uma divindade...

O que me difere de outras pessoas de minha idade é o que eu sinto, acho que quando sentimos algo em relação à outra pessoa, um sentimento tão grandioso capaz de ser cegante, isso, esse sentimento nos faz ser um pouquinho diferente, um pouco mais... Divinos. Afinal, como Lutero já disse "A natureza humana é má o divino sempre será bom."

Um equivoco falar sobre bem ou mal, afinal possuo um sobrenome que já me acusa: "Malfoy", mal, má fé.

Meu pai foi um Comensal da Morte que recebeu absorção da corte acusatória graças à piedade de Harry Potter. Potter afirmou que meu pai não sabia o que estava fazendo, e o defendeu afirmando ás mesmas palavras que um ex-diretor de Hogwarts afirmou um dia: "Ele não é um assassino!".

Draco Malfoy, este é o nome dele, do meu pai... Ele se tornou médico do St.Mungus, na verdade ele comanda uma grande equipe lá, ás vezes acho que meu pai é médico por remorso, como se pagasse uma dívida com a sociedade a cada vida que conseguisse salvar, a mente de meu pai sempre vai ser um grande mistério para mim.

Minha mãe é filha de burocratas, ás vezes acho estranho seu envolvimento com meu pai, ela é tão cuidadosa e tão meiga que chega a ser um mistério que ela tenha se envolvido com uma pessoa tão "obscura" quanto ele. Quando era pequeno eu costumava me sentar nas escadas de minha mansão apenas para ver meu pai dançar com minha mãe durante a madrugada, quando eu via aquilo o mundo parava e eu só conseguia me imaginar futuramente segurando uma mulher em meus braços do modo que meu pai a segurava. Minha mãe, Astoria Malfoy, sempre foi o exemplo de mulher que eu queria ao meu lado: linda, educada, inteligente, quase perfeita, sua única imperfeição talvez fosse o fato de ser detalhista demais.

- Scorpius! Oh, ainda não está pronto? – A cabeleira loira de minha mãe surgia na porta de meu quarto conforme ela indagava perplexa.  
- Só falta fechar o malão... – Comentei saltando da janela fechando meu livro de anotações.

Astoria me olhou com seus olhinhos dourados, ela era bastante alta para uma mulher e muito magra, dava um ar de imponência pouco visto nas mulheres do mundo atual. Forcei um sorriso para ela fechando a imensa mala que seria uma de minhas companheiras de viagem para Hogwarts, conforme eu o fazia eu podia sentir queimando em minha nuca seu olhar protetor.

- Você fica igualzinho ao seu pai quando sorri dessa forma... – Ela comentou me fazendo soltar um risinho pelo nariz e voltar a encará-la com uma sobrancelha arqueada, a verdade é que eu era a perfeita cópia de meu pai em quase todos os tipos de atitudes.  
- Posso levar isso como um elogio?  
- Você realmente é o seu pai. – Astoria sorria passando a mão pelos longos cabelos lisos loiros. – Muito bem, espero que esteja pronto, seu pai ficou de nos encontrar na plataforma.  
- Mãe... – A chamei assim que ela se virou para sair do quarto. – Vou sentir sua falta.  
- Eu também. – Ela me respondeu sem se virar deixando a porta de meu quarto vacilante.

Astoria nunca quis que eu fosse para Hogwarts, ela tentou a todo custo convencer meu pai de que havia excelentes escolas no mundo inteiro que fariam questão de me aceitar, mas meu pai fora completamente inflexível quando se tratou desse assunto. Ás vezes acho que meu pai quer provar ao mundo que ele não é um monstro, mas para minha mãe, ele me mandar para Hogwarts foi o ato mais monstruoso que ele poderia ter feito e bem... De certo modo ela teve razão nos primeiros anos.

Hogwarts não foi o paraíso para mim quando pisei lá, assim que meu sobrenome era citado todos me olhavam de maneira hedionda e torciam os narizes como se por fim eu cheirasse muito mal. Nunca deixei transparecer que aquilo me afetava de modo quase insuportável, ergui meu queixo como um Malfoy deveria fazer e durante três anos vivi em Hogwarts na casa da Sonserina completamente só, sem amigos e sem minha família.

Meu terceiro ano melhorou quando eu entrei como Artilheiro Principal do time da Sonserina, em meu primeiro jogo contra a Grifinória deixei Alvo e James Potter a ver navios com minha habilidade no jogo e com isso acabei ganhando uma bela popularidade entre ás casas e com alguns professores, afinal para eles, quem joga quadribol tão bem assim não pode ser uma pessoa terrível não é?

- Sr. Malfoy, Kita pode levar suas malas para baixo? – Uma pequena Elfa de imensos olhos lilás adentrara meu quarto saltitante.  
- Claro Kita, pode levar... – Sorri levemente vendo-a arrastando o malão para fora do quarto, se eu negasse isso certamente a Elfa permaneceria em depressão profunda até o Natal e quem sou eu para magoar uma Elfa não é mesmo?

Olhei mais uma vez a minha volta, fixando meu olhar no imenso espelho da parede. As garotas sempre foram atiradas quando se tratava de minha pessoa, John costuma dizer que elas beijam o chão em que passo, sinceramente isso pouco me importa, odeio mulheres atiradas, principalmente quando elas não se tocam de que eu não estou nem um pouco interessado.

- SCORPIUS DESÇA! – O berro de minha mãe ecoava pelas paredes da mansão.

Suspirei fundo apanhando minha jaqueta de couro de dragão a jogando sobre os ombros dando uma última olhada no espelho do meu quarto me retirando dali. Deixar a Mansão Malfoy já não era tão difícil a quatro anos, e agora em meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts eu poderia finalmente me libertar.

A plataforma 9 ¾ aparentemente é convidativa para os primeiranistas, para mim foi o martírio... Vejo o modo como minha mãe se posiciona, ela não cansa de procurar meu pai em todos os cantos desse lugar, a desculpa de me livrar do malão parece acalma-la enquanto a deixo sozinha, minha mãe sempre foi tão protetora quando se trata de mim e meu pai que ás vezes chega a ser sufocante.

- Mais uma vez se livrando das bagagens Cor Cor? – Essa voz, essa irritante voz masculina jamais me confundiria, a única pessoa no UNIVERSO capaz de arranjar um apelido tão patético e idiota para mim só poderia ser ele: John Tahan.

Nem precisei virar muito a cabeça para ver seus cabelos negros espetados e seu sorriso de quem aprontou uma das boas nos lábios, John está com absoluta certeza longe de ser considerado a pessoa mais sã do planeta.

- Se eu pudesse me livrar de você eu certamente me livraria de todas minhas malas John. – Girei os olhos enfiando o malão no trem para finalmente encarar o sorriso maroto do meu grande idiota, digo... Grande amigo.  
- Você realmente sabe como ferir os sentimentos de uma pessoa cara!  
- Digamos que é meu objetivo de vida, magoar o máximo de pessoas irritantes que eu puder.  
- Wow! Que humor hein? O que foi? Esbarrou com algum Weasley?

Eu já frisei o fato de John ser idiota? Bom, ele é MUITO IDIOTA. Meu olhar assassino sempre faz os outros se calarem, mas não no caso dele, aparentemente John Tahan tem uma queda por "suicídio".

- Não ouse me estressar Johnnathan.  
- Perdão meu amado, idolatrado e estimado CorCor, masss... Eu tenho fofocas da hora para te dar, coisas do seu interesse social eu acho.  
- Acredite John, nenhuma fofoca sua pode ser de meu interesse.

Sim, ele é um fofoqueiro. John consegue obter mais informações do que qualquer mulher curiosa, ás vezes acho que John é uma mulher disfarçada.

- Nem sobre a Weasley Gatinha? – Ele me sorria debilmente arremessando LITERALMENTE o malão dentro do trem, a menção do nome Weasley Gatinha foi o máximo para me fazer apurar os ouvidos, Weasley envolvida em uma fofoca era algo incrivelmente... Novo!  
- Desembucha. – Foi o máximo que consegui pronunciar.  
- Bem ela... – John começara a falar de maneira lenta, mas não conseguiu terminar.

Sabe qual é o pior das fofocas boas? É fato de o motivo da fofoca se aproximar exatamente na hora que a fofoca está se propagando no meio ambiente, e bem... O motivo da fofoca estava se aproximando de maneira bem veloz.

Pequena, ok... Estou sendo generoso... Ela é extremamente pequena, deve ter seus 1,58m de altura ou menos, cabelos extremamente ruivos ondulados um pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos incrivelmente azuis turquesas, muito bonita para uma Weasley na minha opinião.

- Rose Weasley. – Sussurrou John com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

Ela aparentemente não nos viu, ou fingiu não nos ver, retirou de maneira extremamente bruta a imensa mala do carrinho (mala que por sinal parecia ser maior que ela), a força que a garota fazia a deixava com ás bochechas extremamente vermelhas o que me faz perguntar onde raios está um dos primos ou irmão dela, já que ela anda com uma ronda de guarda costas por onde vai.

- Que ajuda Weasley? – John perguntara de maneira provocativa fazendo finalmente os olhinhos azuis o fitarem com um ódio descomunal.  
- Não. – Rosnou a garota puxando com força o malão e tentando o erguer sem muito sucesso.  
- Tem certeza? – Desafiou John. – Essa mala é do seu tamanho sabe? Duvido que consiga colocá-la no trem.  
- O que isso te diz respeito Tahan? – A voz dela era cortante.

Fitar Rose Weasley se estressando sempre foi uma das coisas que mais apreciei em minha estadia em Hogwarts, ela possui um pavio longo, mas quando estoura é deveras divertido, como no ano retrasado quando seu primo James Potter a disse que ela não poderia entrar no time da Grifinória, bem... A Ruiva praticamente o fez engolir uma goles de uma maneira não muito, suave.

- Bem, eu não gosto de ver meninas bonitas de braços machucados... – John usava seu charme dando uma piscadela para a ruiva que o fitou boquiaberta, talvez não tão boquiaberta quanto eu.

Torci o nariz para John, quem ele pensava que era para começar a paquerar a Weasley na minha frente? Ele não entendeu que minha família e a dela são inimigas e que ele de fato é o meu melhor amigo? Será que essa ANTA ainda não se tocou que eu estou presente? Por Merlim! Bufei impaciente, logo caminhando e arrancando o malão das mãos da ruiva o enfiando dentro do trem logo dando ás costas à cara estupefata que ela fez para mim.

John, meu pseudo-melhor-amigo gargalhou alto logo correndo atrás de minha pessoa, se a Weasley fez algo pouco me importa.

- A cada ano que passa isso fica mais divertido! – John comentava pousando um de seus braços sobre meus ombros. – Quando você vai agarrá-la e dizer que a ama?

Como eu disse antes... JOHNNATHAN TAHAN É UM COMPLETO IMBECIL!

- Desencosta Johnnathan.  
- Qual é Corcorzinho, você e a Weasley Gatinha foram feitos um para o outro, lembra ano passado quando você quase teve um enfarte quando soube que ela estava namorando o Robert Galle da Corvinal?  
- Eu não tive um quase enfarte Johnnathan! Eu apenas me assustei com o fato de algum ser vivo querer namorar aquilo!  
- Ah claro... – John ironizava me olhando com desdém. – Em falar em Robert, eles terminarão no verão.  
- Hã?

Parei subitamente, meu cérebro processa mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, a maioria pensamentos assassinos direcionados a essa ameba que eu chamo de amigo, quando ele simplesmente solta que a Weasley terminou com o Sr. Perfeição Corvinal. Bem, eles praticamente foram eleitos o "Casal Hogwarts" no ano passado e simplesmente acaba? É, isso é sinal de que o apocalipse está chegando.

- Aparentemente a Suzan que é amiga da Karen que é prima de Layla que é a melhor amiga da Lílian Potter soube que a Lílian contou para a Layla que falou para a Karen que chegou ao ouvido da Suzan de que o Robert a traiu no verão.  
- E o que a Weasley fez?  
- Bem, segundo Suzan, a Weasley apenas terminou.  
- Só isso? Nada de barracos, socos?  
- Nadica de nada, mas pelo que Suzan disse, o humor da Weasley não anda nada bom, nem mesmo o primo dela Alvo Potter tem agüentado!  
- Que coisa não? – Sorri abertamente.  
- Você está feliz não está?  
- Cala a boca John.  
- Qual é, pode falar para mim! Eu sei que você está feliz!  
- John se você continuar eu vou te bater.  
- CorCor está IN LOVE! CorCor está IN LOVE! Uhu Uhu Uhu!

Extremamente idiota, eu sei.

- Quem está apaixonado? – A voz arrastada de meu pai ecoava fazendo com que finalmente a BESTA ao meu lado calasse o raio da boca.  
- Ninguém Sr. Malfoy! – John sorria debilmente mostrando os dentes da boca.  
- John estava apenas a fim de me tirar do sério. – Resmunguei olhando para minha mãe que sorria gentil, ela sempre sentiu um carinho especial por John, segundo ela John é o irmão que eu nunca tive, sinceramente eu agradeço por não ter tido um, pois se ele fosse como John já teria morrido a séculos.  
- Bom... – Draco me encarava com seus olhos cinzas idênticos aos meus. – Ultimo ano hum?  
- É... – Respondi calmamente.  
- Então, ano que vem faculdade...  
- É... Bem... – Cocei a cabeça recebendo um olhar feio de John.  
- É melhor vocês embarcarem... – Astoria me interrompia apontando para o trem que havia acabado de soar. – Espero cartas dos dois, John me escreva sobre ás coisas que Scorpius ainda insiste em me omitir sim?  
- Claro milady! – John se curvava numa reverencia curvada beijando as costas das mãos de minha mãe dando um aceno de cabeça ao meu pai.  
- Pai, mãe... – Suspirei abraçando ambos. – Até o Natal.  
- Até querido! – Astoria sorria com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Até. – Draco me encarava com sua costumeira carranca.

Assim que dei ás costas a meus pais pude notar a cara feia de John que veio seguida de um sussurro "Você ainda não contou para eles?", apenas maneei a cabeça em resposta eu não estava muito a fim de entrar numa discussão sobre o que iria fazer pós Hogwarts, na verdade eu não estava muito preocupado com o futuro, mas sim com o meu presente.

A visão da cabeleira ruiva ondulada a minha frente era motivo suficiente para que eu me perdesse, eu sei que neguei milhões de vezes o fato, mas a verdade é que eu sempre amei Rose Weasley, sempre fui apaixonado pelos seus olhos turquesas e seu sorriso singelo, desde meus 11 anos de idade que eu sinto meu coração bater mais forte por ela e desde meus 11 anos que eu não faço nada a respeito disso.

Alguns ousam dizer que escorpiões não têm coração, apenas veneno, eu prefiro dizer que o coração de um escorpião é protegido por um veneno, escorpiões não gostam de se sentir vulneráveis, entretanto não é pelo fato de não se expressar que quer dizer que um escorpião realmente não sinta. E eu... Bem... Eu sentia algo muito forte por Rose Weasley e talvez isso me diferenciasse de outras pessoas de minha idade.

"_Pensar é um Ato, sentir é um Fato_  
**(Clarice Lispector)**


	2. Sonserinos

_**N/A:**_ Fico agradecida pelo comentário e sobre a pergunta do apelido do Scorpius... Bem, é dificil um apelido para ele não acha? haOihaioA E sempre achei "Cor Cor" beeem a cara dele desde que li o nome pela primeira vez no ultimo livro xDD Mas é claro que nosso amado Johnnathan não tem apenas um apelido para scorpius não é mesmo? Espero que goste da fic, e continue comentando e a acompanhando.  
Abraços

**_Kitai Black_**

* * *

**Sonserinos**

Hogwarts... Hogwarts... Hogwarts... Para muitos esse castelo é a realização de um sonho, sinceramente não vejo nada demais nele, a não ser é claro ás inúmeras aulas que custam chegar ao seu fim e uma dessas intermináveis aulas é esta deste exato momento: História da Magia.

Alguém poderia dizer aquele maldito fantasma que eu pouco estou me lixando para a rebelião dos gnomos? Que se dane que eles chutaram alguns traseiros verdes dos duendes, eu não tenho nada haver com isso oras! Será que além de ser transparente aquele ser flutuante também é cego? Ninguém está prestando atenção na aula, até mesmo o favoritinho, Alvo Potter, está babando em cima do livro. Argh... Maldita hora que não segui o conselho de Loisi e fui matar aula com ela e com os outros...

- John... – Chamei meu amado amigo que encontrava-se concentrado em fazer desenhos cômicos de Bins se atirando de um prédio e continuando vivo.  
- Oh, graças a Merlim você ainda não morreu de tédio! Pensei que era o único sobrevivente aqui!  
- É... Incrivelmente estou me saindo bem com esse lance de tortura... – Ri do meu próprio comentário olhando para o relógio de pulso que ganhei de meu pai no ultimo natal. – E ainda faltam quarenta minutos de puroooo sofrimento.  
- Sério? – John erguia a cabeça perplexo. – Quarenta minutos? Oh, eu não vou suportar! Chamem a velhota Pomfrey, estou tendo uma parada cerebral!!  
- SHIIII!! – A voz de Bins ecoava em nossa direção. – Senhores Malfoy e Tahan, queiram permanecer em silêncio ou serei obrigado a tirar pontos da Sonserina!  
- Oh... Porque ele não fala que vai arrancar nossas cabeças de uma vez? É mais terrível do que alguns pontinhos! – John desabava sobre seu pergaminho resmungando palavrões inaudíveis. – Eu não vou suportar meu Scorpiuszinhu... Eu não vou mais...

Se John estava a fim de animar a aula de Bins, bem... Ele estava realmente atraindo toda a atenção da sala, até mesmo dela... Rose Weasley. A ruiva sentada ao lado de Alvo Potter copiava toda matéria que Bins falava, não copiava lá com muita animação, mas aparentemente ainda sim copiava. Seus olhos azuis haviam desgrudado de suas anotações para fitar mais uma cena dramática de meu graaande amigo, e quem seria eu para impedir o divertimento de minha fonte de afeto não é mesmo?

- Agüente firme Johnnathan! – Falei um pouco mais alto arrancando risinhos do pessoal da sonserina, se John sabe ser bom ator é pelo fato de ter aprendido com o melhor, no caso eu, é claro.  
- Não sei se dá meu amigo... – John colocava ás mãos no coração. – Há uma luzz...  
- Não entre na LUZ! Nãoooo!!  
- Ohhh... Eu posso ver... Eu posso ver Scorpius...  
- Ver o quê?  
- Ele! Ele está bem ali!  
- Quem está bem ali?  
- Ohhhh ele é tãooo bonito, tão másculooo...  
- Por Merlim, não me diga que está vendo Bruce Willis! – Exclamei arrancando boas gargalhadas da sala, Bins a esse momento mandava todos se calarem em vão.  
- Não, não CorCor, alguém ainda mais sexy do que ele, alguém ainda mais... Mais...  
- Mais??  
- Mais peludo! É ele Scorpius! É ele, é ALVO DUMBLEDORE!! – John berrara levantando-se de repente.

Nesse momento nem mesmo os Grifinórios se agüentavam, Rose era um dos muitos que choravam de tanto rir e saber que minha bela interpretação com John apenas para animar uma aula entediada a fez dar um daqueles sorrisos que me faz cair de qualquer hipogrifo, já fez meu dia valer a pena.

- VOCÊS DOIS! FORAAAAA DA MINHA SALA! DETENÇÃO DEPOIS DAS AULAS POR UMA SEMANA! MENOS 30 PONTOS PARA A SONSERINA!! – Bins urrava.

Os alunos explodiam em palmas quando John e eu trocamos olhares arteiros jogando nossas mochilas em cima dos ombros saltando ás mesas e correndo para fora da sala como se aquilo que Bins tivesse nos mandado caísse para nós como pura fonte de libertação, e sinceramente, eu preferia quinhentas detenções ao ouvir falar sobre um maldito gnomo novamente.

- Ahhh sinta o cheiro, sente CorCor?  
- Ah sim, claro... – Ironizei fitando John ao passarmos pela imensa porta que levava ao pátio. – Cheiro de chuva, terra molhada, e ah! Como eu poderia esquecer, cheiro do seu perfume falsificado!  
- Hey, eu não uso perfume falsificado! – Exclamou John ofendido. – Eu uso Hugo Boss ok? Além disso meu desodorante é o Rexonna de chocolate!  
- Bela combinação... – Ri sarcástico avistando um grupo de sonserinos.

A vantagem de ser sonserino é esta, ninguém espera nada de você, oh! Perdão, na verdade eles esperam sim! Eles esperam que assim que você sair de Hogwarts vá se juntar com alguma gangue e botar terror nas cidades bruxas, ou então simplesmente tentar se tornar o próximo "Voldemort" e sair caçando criancinhas trouxas para comer no almoço. De todo modo eles esperavam nos ver encontrar nossos avós em Azkaban. Sonserinos sempre seriam a escória da sociedade.

- Hey Socorpius! John! Aqui! – Uma menina pequenina de feições angelicais sacudia a mão freneticamente para o alto a fim de chamar nossa atenção.

Seus cabelos na altura do queixo, muito negros e seus olhos cor de chocolate eram a principal fonte de falta de ar de alguns garotos não só da Sonserina como de todas ás outras casas também, Alice, minha prima, filha da irmã de minha mãe, era considerada a mais bela de todas as alunas de Hogwarts, mesmo que ela ainda não se desse conta do poder que tinha sobre os homens ali presentes.

Ela saltitou em nossa direção, John já a esperava com um imenso sorriso, afinal para John a terceira melhor pessoa para se irritar em Hogwarts depois de Rose Weasley e Lílian Potter era Alice Knigth.

- Vocês não sabem o que o Henry fez! – Exclamou minha prima puxando minha capa como se isso fizesse minha atenção ficar focada em apenas nela.  
- Torturou algum primeiranista da Lufa-Lufa e conseguiu culpar um Grifinório? – Instigou John com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.  
- Oh! Não, não! – Alice rira como se avaliasse o que John havia falado, por um segundo pensei que ela estava formulando em sua cabecinha um meio de conseguir fazer tal artimanha.  
- Desembucha Alice. – Ordenei com um sorriso torto nos lábios, não me condenem! Eu realmente não gosto de fofocas, bem... Apenas aquelas referidas a Weasley ou algo que me faça realmente rir.

Alice girou os calcanhares como se estivesse rodopiando, John limitou-se em inclinar um pouco a cabeça para ver, sinceramente ele estava vendo o quanto à saia da minha pequena prima subia enquanto ela rodopiava com seu imenso sorriso traquinas nos lábios. Bufei impaciente dando um belo cutucão na costela do tarado ao meu lado indicando com o queixo para que ela me dissesse logo o que era.

- Henry azarou a Lula Gigante e bem... – Alice gargalhava musicalmente. – Agora o bichinho de estimação da Diretora McGonagall sabe dançar balé!  
- Oh merda, eu não acredito que perdi isso! – Exclamou John correndo em direção ao grupo um pouco mais à frente de nós.  
- Eu disse para vocês não irem para a Chatologia da Magia. – Alice sorria de canto cruzando os braços na altura do peito.  
- Na verdade quem disse foi a Loisi e não você. – Puxei minha prima pelos ombros descansando um de meus braços sobre eles caminhando com ela em direção ao grupo.

John estava em cima do banco de pedras rebolando ao lado de Henry Zabini, cena que por sinal era ainda mais cômica do que Hagrid com tranças nas barbas no ano passado. O pobre meio gigante ficou um bom tempo sem conseguir tirar os nós dos pêlos, bem... O autor de tal artimanha fora na verdade uma autora, no caso Alice, mas ninguém ousaria desconfiar de uma criatura tão pequenina e angelical não é mesmo? Por fim, minha nada diabólica prima convencera a Logan Morgan da Lufa-Lufa assumir o crime, o que me fez crer ser patético.

Onde está a dignidade masculina? Quero dizer, é só os homens se apaixonarem que viram simples débeis mentais? Até mesmo John virou um imbecil quando descobriu seu amor platônico pela Britney Spears, e só de pensar que ele me obrigou a assistir um show dela INTEIRO ainda me causa enjôo. E quando ele soube que Britney surtou, sabe qual foi seu ponto de vista? "Oh Scorpius, ela ainda é uma graça, ainda careca ela carrega aquele ar infantil sensual.". INFANTIL SENSUAL! Ele é quase um futuro pedófilo na minha opinião! Não estou criticando, afinal ele futuramente sendo um pedófilo ou não, é o meu melhor amigo.

- E então? Expulsos da aula do Bins ou simplesmente escaparam? – Uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos negros perguntava enquanto tragava levemente um cigarro.

Sorri de canto, Loisi Nott poderia ser a mente mais maligna entre todas as mulheres da sonserina, mas ainda sim era a mais sexy.

- Sabe Loisi, é proibido fumar na escola... – Comentei irônico tomando o cigarro dos dedos pálidos e finos dela que me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Deveria dividir isso com o resto de seus amigos, é claro.

Alice gargalhou ao meu ver tragar o conteúdo e entregar para a loira que apenas sorrira com o canto dos lábios rubros e voltara a fumar como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

- Eu estou entediado! – Declarara John saltando do banco de pedra sentando-se ao lado de Jannett Zabine, uma bela quintanista negra, irmã caçula de Henry.  
- Bem vindo ao clube meu caro amigo... – Henry declarava erguendo ás mãos para o alto. – Até mesmo a Lula Gigante se sentiu mal e resolveu dar uma dançadinha.  
- E só de pensar que essa é a primeira semana de aula... – Alice bufara impaciente apanhando o cigarro de Loisi e o apagando. – Essa escola está infeliz!  
- Sabe Alice eu tenho a ligeira impressão que você vai ser a primeira a ser mandada a Azkaban quando o ano acabar... – Alfinetara John com um imenso sorriso na face.  
- Oh não, não... – Alice dava uma piscadela. – Eu tenho uma mente brilhante Johnnathan, e certamente eu arranjaria um modo de jogar a culpa em alguém de meu ciclo de amizades...  
- Wow... Cuidado John, algo me diz que você vai ser o primeiro! – Gargalhei junto de todos, minha prima realmente era genial.

Era bom ficar com pessoas como eu, bem... Nós não éramos os filhos dos heróis, na verdade éramos os filhos dos vilões! Não era segredo nenhum ali entre a Sonserina que nossos pais preferiam milhões de vezes que Voldemort tivesse assumido o posto, bem... Meu pai não pensava bem assim, mas a grande maioria pensava e com o fato de eu ser o filho de um comensal diga-se de passagem que minha opinião não era lá subestimada pelos outros.

Nós éramos um grupo temido, Alice e eu não conversávamos durante meus três primeiros anos, na verdade nenhum de nós conversávamos... Nós todos enfrentávamos os preconceitos a nossa maneira, cada um se isolando, cada um tentando lidar com a vida. John sempre fora o mais simpático, tentara fazer amizade com todos, mas não obteve muito resultado nos três primeiros anos, bem... Tudo mudou quando em nosso terceiro ano nossa casa ergueu o Troféu de Quadribol, tudo pareceu iluminar-se. A Sonserina não era mais tão imunda quanto os outros pensavam.

- Oh não, isso está se tornando ridículo. – Loisi resmungou apanhando mais um cigarro de dentro da capa e o acendendo com a varinha.  
- O quê? – Indagou Henry retirando o cigarro da boca da loira o levando a própria boca.  
- Alice, seu fã esquisito está te espiando de novo. – Loisi retirara com uma brutalidade fora do normal o cigarro dos lábios de Henry, acabando por destruir o pobre tabaco no processo.  
- Meu fã? – Alice franzia as sobrancelhas virando-se intrigada para ver alguém se esconder atrás de uma das estátuas.

Alice soltou um risinho pelo nariz, costume que aprendeu convivendo por muito tempo comigo. A encarei de maneira risonha, ela possuía uma expressão de criança pequena que estava prestes a aprontar uma das suas.

- Alice... – Sussurrei tomando outro cigarro de Loisi que havia acabado de colocar nos lábios. – Quer ajuda?  
- Oh por Merlim! Isso custa dinheiro se querem tanto comprem o de vocês! – Ralhara Loisi apanhando mais um cigarro sendo completamente ignorada por mim e pelos outros que aparentemente estavam tão curiosos sem saber o que Alice estava planejando quanto eu.  
- Oh! Ajuda? – Alice se fazia de inocente. – Mas eu não ia fazer nada!  
- Lice, minha amada Lince Negra... – John saltava do banco. – Estamos todos entediados, diga, por favor, que irá aprontar algo para a mútua diversão.  
- Humm... Eu nunca apronto! – Alice enlaçava ás mãos por trás do corpo. – Eu apenas... Brinco!

Todos trocaram olhares divertidos, afinal Alice quando estava próxima de algum de seus fãs sempre os fazia fazer algo que definitivamente nos fazia ganhar o dia. Ela limitou-se em saltitar em direção a estátua de um mago pulando ao lado da mesma assustando um garoto alto, magricela de cabelos bagunçados e óculos redondos, Alvo Potter interessado em minha priminha, quem diria.

- Olá! – Saldara Alice fazendo todos nós segurarmos nossas gargalhadas.  
- Erm... Oi. – Pobre Potter, é esse meu pensamento relacionado ao individuo. Hã? O que estou pensando? Pobre Potter? Que se foda o Potter! GO ALICE! GO!!  
- Você estava me espionando? – Ela perguntara inocente dando dois passos para frente, passos que Potter recuou.

John não aguentara, caíra em gargalhada junto de todos nós, ver um sonserino intimidando um grifinório era por fim, impagável.

- Dois maços de cigarro que ele não agüenta trinta segundos. – Loisi sorria de canto para Henry.  
- Três maços de cigarro que ele sai correndo em vinte segundos. – John entrava na aposta.  
- Ok, cinco maços de cigarro que ele desaparece em quarenta e cinco segundos. – Henry cruzava os braços orgulhoso.  
- Tudo o que vocês apostaram mais oito galeões que alguém da família vem o salvar em dez segundos. – Entrei na aposta, o que eu podia fazer? Era sonserino, apostar e VENCER, estavam em meu sangue.

Alvo Potter balbuciou algumas coisas que Alice se colocava nas pontas dos pés para ouvir, faltava apenas dois segundos quando ela surgiu no pátio. Os cabelos ruivos balançando conforme corria em direção ao primo e em 2... 1... Ela o agarrou pelo braço.

- Erm, me desculpe Knight, mas... Eu preciso do meu primo rapidinho ok? – Rose falara rapidamente arrastando seu debilóide, digo... Primo! Para longe de minha vilã, digo... Prima!

Todos meus amigos me fitaram perplexos, Alice apenas saltitava em nossas direções com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios, ela aparentemente AMAVA deixar alguém desconcertado, não que isso tem haver com sua mentezinha diabólica, Alice está longe de ser um demoniozinho de saia.

- Como você sabia que algum ser familiar surgiria do nada? – Perguntou-me Henry perplexo.

Sorri malicioso arrecadando meu prêmio de cada um, havia esquecido de confessar. Nós sonserinos somos fumantes compulsivos.

- Simples, eu vi uma cabeleira ruiva atrás daquela pilastra.  
- O quê? – Loisi alterava a voz. – ISSO FOI TRAPAÇA!  
- Ora, eu nunca disse que sei jogar limpo! – Me defendi enfiando todos os maços de cigarros nos bolsos dentro de minha capa.  
- Cara se houvesse algum prêmio Nobel por ser Sonserino, você ganharia! – John me dava tapinhas nas costas.  
- Eu sei, eu sei... – Sorri abertamente tendo meus cabelos bagunçados por Alice.  
- Vai ter que dividir seu prêmio comigo priminho! – Ela disse de modo musical.

Alice era uma parte de mim diferente, John me trazia alegria e Alice inocência, talvez sem os dois em minha vida em meu amadurecimento, eu teria me transformado em uma pessoa não muito... "Gentil" por assim dizer.

É incrível como o dia passa rápido quando nos divertimos amedrontando os primeiranistas ou simplesmente matando aulas alheias. É bom saber que ninguém espera nada sobre um brilhante futuro acadêmico por você ser nada além de um inseto que eles são obrigados a aceitar em sua escola, por isso muitas vezes nós, os sonserinos somos deixados de lado. Acha mesmo que nos preocupamos com isso? Rá, por favor!

- Sr. Scorpius Hymperion Malfoy. – Uma vozinha feminina ecoara atrás de mim no jantar.

Uma das coisas que aprendi com a tradicional família Greengrass, ou seja, a família de minha adorável mãe, é o fato de que ás refeições são sagradas e jamais devem ser interrompidas. Eu nunca fui muito educado com que ousava me interromper em meio a uma degustação alimentar, bem... Nunca até aquele momento é claro.

Estava com uma excelente ironia na ponta da língua quando me virei para encarar a criatura que mexia com uma serpente em meio sua refeição quando a vi. Ela estava ali, atrás de mim com seus olhinhos turquesas brilhantes, aparentemente eles não expressavam medo por estar próxima a um covil de cobras, pelo contrário, estava relaxada até demais por estar próxima ao perigo.

- Não. – Sorri de canto. – Apenas, Malfoy para você Weasley.

Pude ouvir a gargalhada glutal de Henry a mesa ao mesmo tempo que John engasgava com a comida e Loisi o tentava ajudar a desengasgar, Alice no entanto focava em minha conversa com a ruiva enquanto mandava John fazer menos escândalo.

- Que seja. – Ela girara os olhos ficando ainda mais adorável descansando ás mãos na cintura dando-lhe um ar mandão. – Você tem uma detenção a cumprir.  
- Wow, calminha aí Weasley, não venha me dando um intimado! – Ri descontraído.  
- Sou Monitora Malfoy, e infelizmente fiquei encarregada por ordens da Diretora McGonagall a lhe aplicar as detenções durante essa semana depois dos jantares. Meu primo Alvo Potter irá procura-lo também Sr.Tahan, ele ficou encarregado pela sua detenção.  
- Ahh! – John emburrava. – Porque eu tenho que ficar com o Fã Tarado da Alice enquanto o Scorpius abusa de uma companhia agradável feminina?

Mais uma vez as gargalhadas eclodiram na mesa, senti vontade de saltar de meu lugar e atacar a jugular de meu melhor amigo, como ele poderia ser tão descarado cantando a Weasley em minha frente? Será que esse ser tem cérebro ou a cabeça serve apenas de enfeite?

- A detenção será na sala de História da Magia, aguardo você após o jantar. – Rose terminava de falar como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário de John, girou seus calcanhares caminhando em direção a mesa da grifinória.  
- Hey Weasley, não fique tão animadinha ok? É só uma detenção eu não vou me agarrar com você! – Falei alto fazendo não só as pessoas da minha casa rirem como ás das outras casas também.

Alice me lançou um olhar mordaz, ela sempre soube de minha queda pela Weasley e bem... Segundo ela, eu era um completo babaca. O que eu poderia fazer? Eu era um Malfoy, ela era uma Weasley, éramos água e óleo! Ou seja, não nos misturamos! E pouco me importa se Alice e John têm uma visão romântica a lá Romeu e Julieta ao nosso respeito! Romeu e Julieta se MATARAM! E eu não estou a fim de me suicidar nem tão cedo.

- Não acredito que eu vou aturar o namoradinho da Alice! – John cruzava os braços formando um bico em seus lábios.  
- Ah cale essa boca Johnnathan! – Rosnara Alice jogando-lhe um pedaço de pão. – Se está achando ruim porque não chama a irmãzinha do Potter para te fiscalizar?

Aparentemente ninguém escutara a discussão entre os dois, ou por fim resolveram ignorar, Alice e John discutindo estava longe de ser novidade na sonserina.

- Bem, talvez eu faça isso... – John sorria malicioso como se considerasse a idéia. – Ela tem belas pernas.  
- E você não tem cérebro! – Comentei arremessando o meu próprio pão no idiota a minha frente. – Aonde você estava com a cabeça em cantar a Weasley? – Sussurrei para que só ele e Alice escutassem.  
- Ficou com ciúmes Corcorzinho? – John sorria debilmente.

Ás vezes acho que a melhor resposta para ás perguntas imbecis de John é um murro no meio do nariz, mas eu não iria fazer isso agora é claro, não na frente da mesa dos professores e com tantas pessoas para me segurarem. Eu faria isso mais tarde em nosso dormitório quando todos estivessem dormindo, quem sabe eu poderia mata-lo também?

- Vou para a detenção. – Rosnei me levantando bruscamente atraindo a atenção de meus amigos.  
- Seja educado. – Mandou Alice.  
- Sempre sou educado Alice! – Declarei passando ás mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Ok! Seja menos babaca! – Ela declarou fazendo um gesto displicente com ás mãos.

Enfiei ás mãos no bolso de modo despreocupado caminhando para fora daquele lugar, eu podia sentir os olhares famintos femininos em minha pele, não que eu não gostasse do modo que ás garotas me observavam, até mesmo a queridinha de John, a Potter caçula, já me lançou um olhar faminto. Menos ela... O único olhar que me importava em meio a todo aquele Salão Principal não caía sobre mim.

Quem inventou o lance de escadas que se movem em minha humilde opinião é um completo sem noção. Quem foi a BESTA que inventou escadas que se mechem? Aposto que foi coisa de Grifinório! Por Merlim, esse RAIO de escada já se trocou de lado vinte vezes e eu quase me sentei nela para ver que horas ela iria decidir chegar ao quarto andar onde é a maldita Sala de História da Magia. Após todas minhas pragas rogadas aos filhos da mãe que inventaram as escadas que se movem, finalmente eu poderia caminhar pelo corredor e chegar a maldita sala.

Conforme caminhava eu podia pensar, pensar com mais clareza, afinal... Como eu iria agir com a Weasley durante uma semana passando duas horas com ela após o jantar? Alice queria que eu fosse um cavalheiro, um bom cidadão, mas isso ia por fim contra todas as regras de envolvimento com algum Weasley. Se Merlim queria complicar minha vida, aplausos para ele, ele estava conseguindo.

- Está atrasado. – A voz dela ecoava ao lado da porta da sala.  
- Oh, perdão vossa alteza, mas infelizmente ás escadas não gostam de Sonserinos! – Resmunguei passando por ela já retirando minha capa e a jogando sobre uma carteira.  
- Você ficou preso nas escadas que se mechem? – Ela adentrava atrás de mim fechando a porta me olhando em surpresa.  
- Não, claro que não! Na verdade eu resolvi fazer um tuor pelos andares e ver quais deles combinam mais com as cores de meus olhos.  
- Espero que tenha encontrado então. – Ela comentara tão irônica quanto eu estendendo a mão para mim. – Sua varinha.  
- Claro, madame. – Retirei do bolso da calça minha queria e estimada varinha. – Cuide bem dela Weasley, digamos que ela é uma preciosidade. – Pisquei maroto afrouxando a gravata e suspendendo ás mangas da camisa até os cotovelos.

Apanhei o pequeno balde com água e sabão e a esponja ao lado de uma das mesas começando a limpeza, eu já estava acostumado com tais tipos de tarefas afinal eu pegava mais detenções do que qualquer aluno que já pisara em Hogwarts, mas eu jamais fora fiscalizado por algum Weasley, o Potter uma vez me fiscalizou e bem, foi à mesma coisa que nada já que não trocamos nenhuma palavra, era a mesma coisa que estar sozinho... Os outros monitores conversavam, interagiam e isso fazia a detenção ser um pouco mais divertida por assim dizer.

Suspirei por conta do silêncio que havia se instalado ali naquela sala, era como se uma parede invisível surgisse entre mim e ela, ou simplesmente ela permanecesse no mais alto pedestal enquanto eu estava beirando o chão. Algo realmente deprimente de se pensar. Caminhei em direção a minha capa, Rose avaliava cada movimento que eu tinha. Apanhei um isqueiro prateado com uma serpente em esmeralda e em seguida retirei um cigarro do maço o levando a boca e o acendendo.

- Não aceitam cigarros em Hogwarts. – A voz dela era amena, indiferente.  
- Desde quando eu ligo para o que Hogwarts aceita ou deixa de aceitar? – Caminhei em direção a esponja voltando a limpar o quadro negro.  
- Regras são feitas para serem quebradas... – Rose falava calmamente. – É esse o pensamento que você e seu bando são adeptos não é?  
- Weasley o que é que você sabe sobre eu e meu "bando"? – Perguntei virando para encarar seus olhinhos turquesas.

Me surpreendi com ela, antes ela encontrava-se sentada lendo um livro, mas agora ela estava quase atrás de mim com o livro fechado em suas mãos enquanto me observava mais de perto, me senti desconfortável por tal proximidade.

- É, tem razão eu não sei nada. – Ela completou seca sentando-se na mesa que deveria ser de Bins voltando a ler seu livro.

O silêncio voltara a reinar na sala, meu cigarro estava chegando ao fim quando o apaguei e acendi outro, Weasley havia voltado a ignorar minha existência e isso me incomodava de certo modo, John não estava ao meu lado para quebrar a tensão do ambiente e faze-la querer o matar com sua varinha. Esse era o bom de John, ele fazia Rose se irritar e causar meu pleno divertimento.

- Vai me aplicar mais detenções? – Perguntei terminando de limpar o quadro e começando a limpar uma das mesas.  
- E por que eu deveria? – Ela retrucara a pergunta sem retirar os olhos do livro.  
- "Não aceitam cigarros em Hogwarts". – Fiz uma voz feminina a olhando de canto.

Ela fechara o livro calmamente virando o olhar para mim, seus olhos eram diferentes, não eram acusatórios ou hostis, eram olhos que me faziam crer que jamais saberia o que se passa em sua mente, olhos que aguçam minha curiosidade por demais.

- "O que você sabe sobre o meu bando?" – Ela imitava minha voz dessa vez. – Poupe-me Malfoy, se vamos voltar ao jardim de infância eu prefiro continuar a minha leitura.  
- Alguém já te disse que você é muito pedante? – Perguntei a olhando ao mesmo tempo em que admirado e perplexo.  
- Não, alguém já te disse que você é insuportável de se manter uma conversa civilizada?  
- Bem, sim... – Dei um de meus famosos sorrisos tortos. – Estamos empatados nessa Weasley.  
- Se você acha assim... – Ela dava os ombros.  
- Pergunte Weasley. – Ordenei franzindo meu cenho, era óbvio que ela queria perguntar algo ou conversar, se não ela não estaria próxima a mim instigando uma conversa de tal maneira.  
- Quem disse que quero te perguntar algo?  
- Ora Weasley, não me decepcione... – Sorri mudando de mesa. – Você não consegue ficar muito tempo em uma sala sem perguntar algo ou dizer alguma coisa.  
- O que você sabe sobre mim Malfoy?  
- Muitas coisas que você nem sonha. – Pisquei maroto mudando para a próxima mesa.  
- Então... – Ela mordia o lábio inferior. – Se sabe tantas coisas de mim e eu não sei nada sobre você... É injusto não acha?  
- Já disse Weasley, pergunte o que quer.  
- Qualquer coisa?  
- Weasley você está testando minha paciência. – Murmurei erguendo meus olhos vendo que ela já havia saltado da mesa de Bins e se posto ao meu lado.

Ela era realmente muito pequena perto de mim, eu me sentia quase o próprio Hagrid ao lado dela.

- Como é... – Ela sussurrava apertando os livros nas mãos. – Como é o seu pai?

Uma pergunta que eu não esperava. Primeiro a encarei como se ela fosse louca, depois engoli em seco. Eu não estava acostumado a falar de meu pai, ainda era uma novidade para mim, ela prendia a respiração enquanto esperava uma resposta.

- Quero dizer, ele é legal? Ele... Ele é um bom pai? – Ela perguntou séria.  
- O melhor... – Minha voz saíra rouca e abafada, meio emotiva e trêmula, algo que eu não estava lá muito acostumado. Falar de Draco sempre foi difícil para mim e eu acho que sempre seria.  
- Hum... – Ela baixava os olhos. – Bem... É que...  
- Te falaram coisas horríveis sobre ele, sobre o passado dele, seu pai o odeia e odeia a minha família. – Eu completei sua frase a vendo me encarar com os olhos esbugalhados. – Tudo isso Weasley não é surpresa para mim, eu sempre farei parte da família dos vilões e você, bem... Você sempre será a princesinha da família dos Heróis.

Ela engoliu em seco procurando uma resposta em seu cérebro super avançado. Sorri de canto abandonando a mesa a minha frente apagando meu cigarro e apanhando minha capa a jogando por cima dos ombros.

- Duas horas de detenção. – Falei serio esticando minha mão para apanhar minha varinha a qual ela deu em absorto silêncio. – Minha vez de perguntar Weasley...  
- Pode perguntar... – A voz dela soou fraca.

Caminhei em direção a porta de costas para ela parando no vão apenas para a fitar por cima dos ombros com um de meus famosos sorrisos tortos.

- Quanto você mede?  
- Hã? Por que essa pergunta? – As bochechas dela coravam violentamente.  
- Digamos que seja uma curiosidade minha...  
- Eu... Hum... Meço 1,55m. – Ela baixava o rosto, envergonhada.  
- Uau! Só isso? – Ri alto a fazendo me fuzilar com seus olhos azuis. – Bem, olhe o lado bom Weasley, você pode ser um pigmeu e não estar sabendo!  
- ORA SEU... – Ela começara a frase, mas eu não escutei o resto.

Sai correndo da sala a deixando para trás, algo me dizia que detenções com a Weasley não seriam o martírio que eu presumia, poderiam ser até... Interessantes.

"_A felicidade está na jornada e não no destino._**"**


	3. Completamente Doida

**Completamente Doida**

Eu não havia acordado em um de meus melhores humores matinais, na verdade apenas de sentir o calor do Sol tocando minhas bochechas enquanto eu teimava em enrolar mais alguns minutos em minha cama já era algum motivo para amaldiçoar o dia que viria.

Sinceramente eu nunca apreciei o Sol, a claridade excessiva e o calor abundante nunca me foram atrativos, talvez seja por isso que os dias ensolarados sempre me foram tão sem graça, ao contrário de dias frios e nublados, ah... Estes sim eram dias de glória, dias onde nenhuma claridade afetava meus olhos acinzentados.

- ZIZINHUUU AMOORRR! – Franzi o cenho escutando aquela voz ridícula.

Apanhei meu travesseiro e o enfiei em cima de minha cabeça, a pior coisa em um dia ensolarado além de ser ensolarado era o fato de sempre John ficar excessivamente e desnecessariamente alegre.

- Vá embora. – Grunhi na esperança de que meu odioso melhor amigo entendesse que eu não estava lá muito a fim de sair da cama.

- Oh! – Exclamara John abrindo com certa violência o cortinado de minha cama. – Zizinho o dia está raiando, o céu é azul! E adivinha?

- Eu não quero adivinhar nada. – Rosnei ainda com o travesseiro em minha face. – Mas alguma coisa me diz que você vai me forçar.

- Acertou!! – Eu escutei uma correria no quarto, mas não ousava me mexer, se eu me mexesse John poderia entender que eu fosse me levantar. – Eu estou nesse momento com um imenso balde d'água em cima de sua cabeça, digo... Travesseiro! E bem... Você deveria se levantar para me contar como foi agarrar a Weasley Gatinha na detenção!

- Hã? – Exclamei retirando o travesseiro da face e encarando um sorriso matreiro nos lábios do meu suposto melhor amigo.

John sorriu ainda mais quando percebeu minha expressão de espanto, o que me faz refletir o quão transparente sou quando pego de surpresa. Limitei-me em resmungar alguns palavrões e levantar da cama, já que pelo visto aquela _Ameba Sonserina_ não iria me deixar voltar a dormir.

- BOM DIA! – A voz de Alice ecoara no quarto.

É incrível saber que bom senso e sonserino(a) são duas coisas que realmente não cabem em uma mesma frase. Minha amada prima estava ali, trajada com o uniforme, segurando sua mochila (que por sinal era quase maior que ela) me fitando de maneira engraçada como se tivesse pronta para escutar a maior fofoca do mundo, se John era terrivelmente curioso, Alice era pior.

- Não vejo nada de bom. – Vociferei apanhando minha toalha de dentro do armário ao lado de minha cama.

- Oh não! Não acredito que perdi dinheiro por sua causa de novo! – John desabava em sua cama fazendo Alice soltar risinhos.  
- Eu sabia que iria ganhar essa! – Minha pequena prima comemorava.

- Do que merda vocês estão falando?

- Houve uma aposta entre nós ontem à noite... – Alice começava de maneira infantil saltando em cima de minha cama ficando sentada sobre as pernas com uma expressão infantil em seu rostinho de fadinha. – Apostamos se a Weasley iria resistir ao seu charme ou não, bem... Eu apostei que ela resistiria já o John...

- Você anda realmente me decepcionando Zizinho! Você já foi mais eficiente na conquista...

- E quem disse que eu quero conquistar a Weasley? – Indaguei com orgulho.

Ambos me encararam com ás sobrancelhas arqueadas, no meu intimo eu realmente senti que aquilo foi uma pergunta retórica, mas preferi ficar quieto, eu não daria um motivo para Alice e John me atormentarem o resto do dia, já que eu sabia que eles fariam isso de qualquer maneira.

- Sabe primo... – Começou Alice deitando em minha cama colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Dias de Sol não são tão odiosos quanto parecem.

- Humpf... Não enche Alice!

- É sério! – Ela piscara para mim com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate. – Se você tivesse alguém para aproveitar o dia, você iria gostar dele.

- Eu tenho vocês e acredite isso não muda meus sentimentos pela luz! – Rosnei apanhando meu uniforme e atravessando a porta do dormitório fazendo menção de batê-la atrás de mim.

Alice e John eram os únicos a saberem de meus sentimentos pela Weasley, o que era tranqüilizador ao mesmo tempo em que irritante. Ás pessoas sempre tem uma terrível visão de que seus problemas são fáceis de resolver, isso por elas não estarem em seu problema por completo. E eu odiava admitir que na maioria das vezes Alice e John tinham razão sobre mim e sobre como solucionar meus problemas, entretanto, eu precisaria de coragem e coragem não é um dos traços Sonserinos, mas sim um dos traços Grifinórios.

Quando retornei ao dormitório já vestido dignamente deparei-me com apenas Alice me esperando, deitada ainda na mesma posição em minha cama. Seus olhos viraram para mim assim que atravessei a porta, ela saltou da cama tão depressa e graciosa que eu sequer a notei parar ao meu lado.

- E então? – Indagou-me com sua voz aveludada.

- Você e John apostaram de novo?

- Não... Na verdade ele teve que ir encontrar com uma Corvinal do sexto ano, algo sobre despedidas do ultimo ano.

- E você não tem ninguém para encontrar e me deixar em paz? – Perguntei ríspido assim que joguei minha mochila por cima dos ombros.

Alice maneou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou chateada, aquilo sempre me incomodava, era um modo silencioso de minha prima/irmã me chantagear. Desde pequena ela sabia que eu preferiria morrer a vê-la magoada com algo, principalmente algo causado por mim.

Atravessamos a porta do dormitório juntos, ela suspirando cada vez mais alto e eu me controlando mentalmente para não falar minuciosamente sobre minha detenção com a Weasley. No salão comunal limitei em acenar para alguns presentes e tentar fugir o mais depressa do ser mais irritante do planeta (depois do John, claro), mas Alice me seguiu, me seguiu pelos corredores suspirando e fungando.

- Scorpius! – Ela exclamou saltando para minha frente de supetão. – O quanto você me ama?

- Ah não Alice! – Girei meus olhos coçando a cabeça.

- Você... Você não me ama mais não é? – Ela fazia bico juntando ás mãozinhas no coração, uma cena de dar dó.

- Grrr... Alice, você está me deixando louco!

- Tudo bem então... – Ela fungou me dando ás costas. – Se você não confia mais em mim, eu, sua melhor amiga, prima e quase irmã...

Eu já disse que Alice é chantagista emocional?

- Ok, eu conto! – Me rendi.

Os olhinhos de meus adoráveis e diabólicos prima voltaram-se para mim com uma felicidade mal contida, seu imenso sorriso branco brilhara de uma forma tão grandiosa que eu por um minuto pensei na possibilidade dela fazer um comercial para pastas de dentes. Sorri de canto quando a senti enlaçar um de meus braços e encostar a cabeça neles.

- Quero detalhes!

- Você sempre quer! – Falei caminhando com ela recebendo olhares tortos de alguns alunos que passavam nos corredores, algo que eu já estava bem acostumado.

- E então? Vocês conversaram?

- Um pouco... – Sorri recordando-me da curta conversa com a dona dos olhos mais azuis que já conheci.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre o fato de meu pai não ser sanguinário em relação a mim. – Comentei como se não fosse nada.

Alice parara subitamente me obrigando a parar também, seus olhos estavam sérios algo pouco visto em sua face, minha prima mudava de humor tão depressa quanto um sopro de vento, mas quando esse vento ia para os lados nortes, os lados sérios, podia-se saber que um belo furacão estaria por vir.

- Você falou do Tio Draco? – Indagou-me com uma voz baixa e perigosa. – Para _ela_!

- Digamos que desfazer a imagem de terrorista que meu pai apresenta para toda a população bruxa se tornou um de meus objetivos de vida.

- Ela não merece Scorpius! – Declarou-me Alice. – Ela não sabe o que passamos!

- Alice... – A repreendi de maneira severa.

- Desculpe. – Suas feições aliviavam-se novamente reencostando a cabeça em meu braço guiando-me para adentrar o Salão Principal onde muitos tomavam o café da manhã.

- De todo modo não foi uma conversa banal, digamos que obtive frutos dela.

- Que tipo de frutos? – A curiosidade berrava novamente nos olhinhos de minha prima.

- Weasley é mais baixa do que você Alice, ela mede 1,55. – Sorri abertamente ao me desvencilhar de seus braçinhos e me sentar ao lado de Loisi que brincava com a comida.

- SÉRIO? – Gritou Alice com um sorriso de orelha a orelha gargalhando como nunca dando a volta na mesa como uma bailarina perfeita desabando ao lado de John, roubando sua panqueca.

Sorri de canto, era um sentimento bom estar com Alice, ela sempre me relaxou. Loisi me encarou com uma expressão de desdém, algo típico de sua pessoa, limitei-me em dar os ombros e começar a me servir de bolo de abóbora, quando escutei um mínimo sussurro na mesa.

- O que Rose Weasley está pensando? – Um sextanista indagara a Henry. – Ela não para de olhar para cá um segundo!

- Talvez esteja procurando alguém com a marca negra! – Henry comentara sarcástico arrancando risadas de todos inclusive minhas e de Alice que me dera uma piscadela.

Direcionei meu olhar para a mesa da Grifinória e a vi, linda como sempre, os cabelos ruivos emoldurando sua face delicada e os mesmos olhinhos azuis brilhantes, ela estava procurando algo em minha mesa e ao encontrar meus olhos corou violentamente para desviar os olhos de imediato, de repente o odioso dia ensolarado não me pareceu tão odioso assim.

A vida em Hogwarts poderia ser incrivelmente tediosa, matar aulas havia se tornado uma rotina assim como fumar inúmeros cigarros do lado Sonserino do jardim. Era tudo tão normal que andava se tornando cansativo, deitei de costas na grama fitando o céu azul, Weasley havia corado para mim, algo que sinceramente me dava uma chama de esperança em meu intimo.

Ouvi Henry tentar inutilmente atrair a atenção de Loisi para si, ela parecia mais ocupada em tentar ignora-lo, pobre Henry sempre tentou ter algo com a mais bela Sonserina de Hogwarts em vão, quanto a mim, bem... Loisi fazia visitas constantes a meus aposentos durante a noite.

Traguei um pouco mais de meu cigarro, John cantarolava uma música baixinho enquanto acariciava a cintura de Alexas, uma Sonserina do quinto ano que ele estava se "despedindo" por assim dizer. Suspirei, algo deveria acontecer, algo novo...

- Olá... – A voz de Loisi tocava meus ouvidos assim que o corpo dela roçava ao meu e ela se deitava sobre mim.

- Oi... – Murmurei. – Henry está tentando atrair sua atenção.

- E eu não estou muito afim.

- Hum... – Ri virando a face e vendo a careta formada na face de Henry. – Você ainda vai causar boas brigas por aqui.

- Sou Sonserina, me prenda.

- Loisi...

- Estou a fim Scorpius! – Ela rosnou.

- Agora? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Agora.

Sorri de canto levantando-me do chão, Loisi já estava de pé me aguardando com seu olhar malicioso ao mesmo tempo em que hostil, John me lançou um olhar surpreso ao qual limitei em ignorar, assim que estava de pé a loira a minha frente agarrou minha mão e me puxou em direção ao castelo, Alice que caminhava em nossa direção estancou no lugar me lançando um olhar de pura reprovação. Bem, o que Alice queria de mim? Que eu fosse fiel a Weasley sendo que não tínhamos absolutamente nada? Por Merlim eu sou homem!

Loisi me puxou até o segundo andar que naquele horário estava completamente vazio, me jogou contra a parede e colou seus lábios cobertos por batom marrom aos meus, aprofundei o beijo enfiando minhas mãos em seu cabelo e logo invertendo a posição, Loisi sempre tentava comandar a situação em nosso relacionamento de "amizade com bônus", nunca cobramos nada um do outro, nunca houve ciúmes ou coisas do tipo, apenas ficávamos juntos quando estávamos a fim e isso facilitava muito as coisas.

Comecei um rastro quente com minha língua na pele gélida do pescoço de Loisi, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás cruzando ás pernas em minha cintura, em seguida ela abocanhou minha jugular como um vampiro sedento por sangue, eu poderia ficar naquele jogo por um longo tempo com a garota mais bela da Sonserina, mas fui impedido.

Um pigarreio longo e alto ecoara pelo corredor abandonado, Loisi abandonou minha jugular imediatamente aderindo uma expressão de ira em sua face de miss, em seguida descruzou ás pernas de minha cintura as descansando no chão me forçando a me virar para ver quem estava nos interrompendo, minha vontade ao ver quem era foi de gargalhar o mais alto que minha garganta permitia.

Rose Weasley estava ali, os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo mal feito, em sua face pousava um ar furioso que ela mão podia esconder, o pezinho delicado batia no assoalho impaciente e ao seu lado estava seu primo Potter fitando embasbacado as coxas torneadas de Loisi que até então não havia abaixado a saia.

- Isso vai contra as normas da escola! – Guichou Rose.

- Hum...E? – Indaguei com meu melhor sorriso canalha.

- Por Morgana Weasley... – Loisi ajeitava seus cabelos longos e loiros com os dedos. – Deixa de ser tão frigida, estávamos apenas dando uns amassos e não fazendo sexo.

- Não que não fossemos fazer. – Completei com um ar debochado fazendo Loisi dar um sorriso arrogante.

- Eu poderia lhes aplicar uma detenção por isso! – Vociferou a Weasley completamente vermelha, mais uma vez tive que me controlar para não cair na gargalhada.

- E por que não aplica? – Loisi retirava um cigarro de dentro do sutiã e o acendia.

- É PROIBIDO FUMAR NA ESCOLA! – Berrou a ruiva.

- E? – Loisi arqueava uma sobrancelha.

- Vamos Rose, eles não valem à pena! – Potter dizia finalmente desgrudando os olhos das coxas de Loisi.

- Eu sou uma monitora Alvo! Eu não posso deixar uma coisa dessa impune!

- Que tal fingir que não viu nada? – Zombava minha amiga loira.

- ARGH! ISSO É UM ABSURDO! – Urrou a Weasley.

Apoiei em uma das estatuas, Weasley ficava excessivamente adorável quando nervosa, enfiei a mão em um de meus bolsos retirando meu próprio cigarro o acendendo e começando a fumar, Potter parecia entediado com a prima que por sinal parecia que em breve iria saltar em cima de Loisi que esbanjava tranqüilidade.

- Weasley... – Falei com minha voz arrastada atraindo a atenção dela. – Que tal você aumentar minha detenção e deixar Loisi em paz? Assim você nos pune e não precisa ficar berrando no ouvido dos outros...

- Como quiser Malfoy! – Rosnou a ruiva. – Menos vinte pontos para a Sonserina e mais dois dias de detenção!

A ruiva puxara um bloquinho das vestes fazendo suas anotações e logo dando ás costas para nós pisando duro para longe, Potter praticamente teve que correr para alcançá-la. Loisi me fitou com curiosidade e eu apenas dei os ombros o que a fez rir.

- Isso realmente é divino... Você querendo passar mais tempo a sós com a Weasley! – Ela falou arrumando a saia.

- Quem disse que eu quero passar mais tempo com ela?

- Mais detenção? Oh, por favor, Scorpius, não nasci ontem! Ah quanto tempo está interessado nela?

- Eu não estou interessado nela. – Grunhi.

- Okay, então há quanto tempo não está interessado nela?

- Loisi... Não enche o saco! – Rosnei arrumando minhas vestes.

- Você realmente anda muito ranzinza...

- Vamos fazer sexo ou não? – Indaguei fazendo a porta da sala precisa aparecer.

- Não. - Ela respondeu com um sorriso ENORME na face.

- Como é que é?

- Quando estou com um homem gosto de ser única, eu não quero transar com você e você imaginar que eu sou uma ruiva maluca com cordas vocais superdotadas!

- EU NÃO ESTOU A FIM DA WEASLEY QUE PORRA LOISI! – Talvez gritando ela me entendesse.

- Se você diz... – Ela jogava os cabelos atrás dos ombros. – Então, nos vemos depois Corcorzinho!

E ela me mandou um beijinho desaparecendo no corredor, bufei, bufei, bufei... Não era notório que eu estava gostando da ruiva era? Claro que não! Loisi deveria estar louca! Eu sabia que aquele dia seria detestável desde que havia abandonado minha cama confortável, era por isso que eu odiava dias ensolarados, sempre merdas aconteciam comigo!

Caminhei em direção as escadas quando notei uma coruja negra vindo em minha direção, para completar meu dia era exatamente o que me faltava! Cartinha de meu amado pai! Arranquei com violência a carta do bico da coruja que picou minha mão em resposta e vôo para longe, desci ás escadas um pouco mais depressa voltando para os jardins onde avistei a corja Sonserina, joguei-me sentado na arvore irritado abrindo com violência o envelope negro.

- Como foi o sexo? Foi rápido hein? – Zombara John ao meu lado.

- Não teve sexo! – Rosnei.

- Sério? – Alice se divertia ao meu lado extremamente satisfeita. – O que houve? Você brochou?

Minha prima praticamente assinou a sentença com a morte por esse comentário.

- É CLARO QUE NÃO ALICE! FICOU LOUCA? – Urrei. – GRAÇAS AO POTTER E A WEASLEY EU FUI INTERROMPIDO OK? MALDITOS GRIFINÓRIOS HEROIZINHOS!

Alice pareceu ainda mais satisfeita, seu sorriso se abriu de forma grandiosa e ela empurrou Alexas do colo de John para sentar ali, John não pareceu desgostoso com tal fato, pelo contrario sorriu ainda mais, enquanto Alexas se afastava ofendida. Bufei terminando de abrir a carta lendo seu conteúdo, realmente um dia detestável.

- Ótimo, MA-RA-VI-LHA! O que falta acontecer hoje? Um raio cair e tostar meu cérebro?

- Com quem ele está falando? – Sussurrou Alice para John.

- Deve ser com Merlim... – Rira meu SUPOSTO MELHOR AMIGO.

- O que tem na carta? – Indagou Alice arrancando-a de mim. – Uau! Você ainda não contou para seus pais?

- O que tem aí? – John espiava. – Rá! Eu te falei que era para ter contado!

- Contar o quê Johnnathan? Que eu não estou a fim de ir para a faculdade, mas sim de ingressar num time de quadribol? Grande futuro!

- Pelo menos Tio Draco não mandaria uma lista com mais de 200 faculdades espalhadas pelo mundo para você escolher. – Alice me devolvia a carta.

- Obrigado pelo consolo!

- Sempre que precisar! – John piscava maroto.

Bufei mais uma vez, bufar estava se tornando um vicio, levantei-me do chão ao notar que já estava escurecendo, era o tempo que eu precisava para tomar um banho, jantar e ir para a detenção com a Empata-Fodas-Weasley. Sim, eu estava bravo agora com a Weasley! Graças à existência dela eu não transei e ainda por cima iria agüentar Loisi implicando comigo por um bom tempo, maldita hora que fui conhecer essa ruiva!

O salão principal estava amarrotado de pessoas, a diretora McGonagall deu o aviso que o primeiro jogo de quadribol entre ás casas seria Sonserina X Corvinal, e seria dali a uma semana, pelo menos uma noticia boa fora dita em um dia tão detestável. Comi rapidamente não querendo atrasar muito a detenção, quanto antes eu começasse mais rápido eu terminaria e não acabaria por assassinar a Weasley. Loisi e Alice sussurravam entre si e eu sabia que era sobre mim, rosnei ao passar perto de ambas que me fitaram com inocência, uma inocência que eu sabia não fazer parte delas.

Subi em direção a sala de detenção, assim que adentrei vi a Weasley com uma expressão de Pit Bull me aguardando, ignorei, eu também não estava lá muito contente com ela. Apanhei uma esponja e comecei a limpar o quadro negro completamente escrito, Weasley queimava seus olhos em minha nuca.

- O que é Weasley? – Rosnei.

Ela me fitou espantada, mas logo aderiu uma expressão pedante e torceu o fino narizinho de boneca.

- Só estava pensando sobre como você pode ser tão diferente do que eu pensei. – Ela disse com sua voz musical acusatória.

- E o que você pensava de mim? – Soltei uma risada nervosa. – Que eu era uma boa pessoa? Não se iluda Weasley, sou filho de um comensal.

Ela ficou calada e isso me incomodou, mas o que eu podia fazer? Weasley estava me irritando, tudo nela me irritava, desde seu cheiro doce aos seus olhos extremamente azuis. Bufei, como eu disse bufar virou um vicio. Terminei de limpar o quadro em silêncio me dirigindo a uma das mesas, antes disso retirei a capa e afrouxei a gravata desabotoando os primeiros botões de minha camisa.

- Ela é sua namorada? – Rose perguntou baixinho.

Ergui minha cabeça para ela, a ruiva estava corada ao me perguntar tal coisa, voltei minha atenção para a mesa que estava limpando, para então responder.

- Não.

Weasley me pareceu ainda mais curiosa, segundo meu pai a mãe dela, Hermione Weasley era tão curiosa que chegava a dar nos nervos, talvez Rose tivesse puxado esse lado da mãe.

- Sua ficante? – Ela perguntou com a voz falha me fazendo erguer a cabeça mais uma vez e notar que ela mordia o lábio inferior.

- Também não.

- Então o que ela é sua?

- Por que te interessa tanto? – Vociferei a encarando bravo, afinal o que a Weasley queria? Que eu fosse no programa da Oprah e dissesse toda minha vida?

- Não sei... – Ela respondeu, eu só não soube se foi para mim ou para ela mesma.

Mudei para outra mesa, limpando esta com mais violência, eu estava irritado. Afinal quando que minha vida se tornou toda voltada a aquela Grifinória? Isso era ridículo, eu era um sonserino eu deveria estar chutando os traseiros dos Grifinórios malditos e não me apaixonando por um deles!

- Você está bravo. – Ela afirmou me fitando com seus olhinhos azulados, malditos olhos!

- Não, eu estou MUITO FELIZ, olha só! Estou pulando como um unicórnio! – O sarcasmo sempre foi muito apreciado pela minha pessoa, ele causa um certo impacto.

- Não use o sarcasmo comigo! – Ela ralhou magoada.

- Oh, perdão Weasley! Como quer que eu trate a Magnífica Monitora de Hogwarts?

- Escute aqui Malfoy, você estava errado! Eu tinha que cumprir meu papel de...

- Weasley quantas vezes você faz sexo por semana?

- Como é que é?

- É isso mesmo! Quantas vezes?

- Eu não vou responder a um absurdo desses!

- Por que não?

- Isso é pessoal!

- Então não faz muito... – Analisei me sentando sobre uma das mesas para a encarar, ela estava boquiaberta.

- Urgh! O que isso tem haver?

- Bem, minha vida sexual costuma ser bastante ativa graças a Loisi, bem... Costumava ser até você atrapalhar!

- Eu só cumpri meu papel!

- Seu papel de empata fodas?

- VOCÊ É UM GROSSO MALFOY! – Ela urrou me fazendo lembrar o que Loisi havia me falado sobre ás cordas vocais superdotadas.

- Obrigado, estamos chegando a um contexto aqui!

Voltei a limpar as mesas, Weasley me xingava baixinho, certamente não sabia que eu estava escutando, naquele momento a hostilidade pairava sobre nós, terminei de limpar tudo em silêncio.

- Acabei. – Afirmei nervoso.

- Ótimo! – Ela saltara de uma das mesas me devolvendo minha varinha.

Virei ás costas para ir embora quando ela me puxou pelo ombro, ato que me surpreendeu.

- Me desculpe por interromper seu sexo diário. – Ela disse ressentida passando por mim.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha cruzando os braços, eu tinha uma nova denominação para Rose Weasley, e essa denominação era: Completamente Doida.

* * *

-**Oprah **é uma famosa entrevistadora da TV americana.


	4. Minha Ruiva

**Minha Ruiva**

Viver é realmente uma arte, principalmente quando se está com um humor do cão a fim de jogar uma bomba em Hogwarts. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa com exemplo de bom humor, se eu fosse assim certamente me chamaria Johnnathan ou Alice. E em falar nestes dois, bem... Aqui estou eu, como um completo imbecil me escondendo em cima de uma das arvores mais altas de todo o jardim. Então alguém pergunta: "Por que você se esconde deles oh meu lindo e magnífico Scorpius Malfoy?" e eu respondo: "Pelos simples fato de que eles NÃO ME DEIXAM EM PAZ DESDE MINHA BRIGA COM A WEASLEY NA NOITE PASSADA!"

- SCORPIUS EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ EM CIMA! PARE DE AGIR COMO CRIANÇA E DESÇA IMEDIATAMENTE! – Alice grita lá de baixo.

Alice acha que manda em mim, ainda bem que ela "acha" sendo que na realidade não manda porcaria alguma! Giro meus olhos em órbita, fingindo que não estou, talvez assim ela se toque e vá embora.

- EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ, ESTOU VENDO SEU PÉ! – Ela berra uma segunda vez. – SCORPIUS MALFOY SE VOCÊ NÃO DESCER DESSA ARVORE IMEDIATAMENTE EU VOU FORÇÁ-LO A DESCER!

Ri... É claro que eu ri! Alice, daquele tamanho de anã de jardim ameaçando me tirar a força de uma arvore é algo realmente cômico. Foi o que eu pensei até a arvore balançar de maneira bruta me arremessando em direção ao lago, é nessas horas que eu penso "Por que raios temos família? Ah é mesmo, para fuder com a nossas vidas".

- PUTAQUEPARIUALICE!!! – Berrei conforme meu corpo fazia um arco no ar e eu mergulhava na imensidão do Lago Negro.

A Lula Gigante como uma excelente anfitriã aquática me levou até a margem, eu cuspindo água como uma foca e Alice me fitando com divertimento, se Alice não fosse minha prima, sangue do meu sangue eu juro que a afogava nessa merda de lago.

- Eu disse que iria forçar a descer! – Ela comentou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios carmim.

- Alice... – Rosnei me secando com minha varinha. – Eu... Não... Estou... Em... Um... Bom... Dia.

- Eu sei! – Ela sorria abertamente.

- ENTÃO POR QUE DIABOS NÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ?

- Porque como sua prima/irmã eu tenho a obrigação de tornar sua vida ainda mais odiosa!

- Oh, obrigado por esclarecer! – Bufei irritado passando por ela.

- Sabia que Rose Weasley te seguiu hoje o dia inteiro sem que você percebesse? – Ela sussurrou se colocando ao meu lado.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, Alice deveria estar sobre efeito de algum entorpecente que eu por sinal desconheço, vir-me-ei para ela com uma expressão de duvida explicita a fazendo gargalhar alto.

- Brincadeirinha! – Ela disse de forma inocente.

- Depois eu é quem sou a criança!

- Bem... Você é! – Ela piscou algumas vezes se jogando em minha frente caminhando de costas. – Você brigou com a razão de seu respirar por algo realmente besta!

- Razão do meu respirar? Você realmente anda convivendo em excesso com Jonnathan.

- Não mude de assunto, você é péssimo nisso!

Fiquei em silêncio, ouvir mais um sermão sobre eu não resolver meu relacionamento com a Weasley a agarrando à força era algo que eu sinceramente estava farto de opinar. Alice disparou palavras em minha cabeça, fingi que ás escutava e que concordava com tudo, o que eu poderia fazer? Entrar em uma discussão com ela? Até parece... Alice é uma das poucas pessoas do mundo inteiro que realmente sabe me vencer verbalmente.

Espreguicei enquanto adentrávamos pelas portas longas do castelo, a possibilidade de afogar minha amada priminha no lago parecia cada vez mais tentadora. Sorri imaginando a cena, seria realmente algo bom de se apreciar...

- Hey! Scorpius! – Uma voz me chamava de longe.

Me senti leve, afinal graças a essa voz minha prima se calou, algo que meus ouvidos agradeceram prontamente. Vir-me-ei com meu maior sorriso canalha, a minha frente estava Linda Karmicle uma sextanista da Sonserina que realmente poderia substituir Loisi em quesitos de "amizade com bônus". Alice reprimiu a face em uma careta desgostosa, certamente já imaginando o que estava se passando em minha mente libidinosa.

- Sim? – Passei a mão pelos cabelos permitindo uma melhor visão de meus olhos acinzentados.

- Ermm... – Linda gaguejava enrolando a ponta dos cabelos negros no dedo indicador. – Soube que vai começar o treino do time da Sonserina hoje...

- Soube certo... – Dei um sorriso torto encostando-me na parede, Alice nesse momento parecia um doberman preste a comer minhas viceras.

- Soube também que será um treino secreto...

- Mais uma vez você soube certo... – Ignorei minha prima doberman enlaçando os ombros da minha nossa vitima e a puxando para longe. – Gostaria de assistir?

- Claro! Bem, se não tiver problemas é claro!

- Problemas? Linda, eu sou o capitão! – Alarguei meu sorriso.

Alice neste momento espumava atrás de mim, enquanto Linda suspirava, ser homem era tão fácil em Hogwarts, enquanto umas mulheres queriam te matar, outras estavam prestes a fazer qualquer coisa por alguns minutos com você! Realmente o universo feminino deveria ser minuciosamente estudado, aquela coisa da TPM ainda me deixa intrigado, afinal como que funciona? Elas sabem que vão sangrar e decidem tirar o sangue dos outros?

- Scorpius... – Rosnou meu doberman.

- Oh! Você ainda está aí? Pensei que já havia seguido seu rumo Alice...

- Nós estávamos conversando...

- Sério? Pensei que havíamos terminado de conversar...

- Alice, Scorpius e eu estamos conversando! – Linda cruzava os braços fazendo minha Doberman arquear ambas as sobrancelhas, ow, ow... Mal sinal.

- É MESMO? ESCUTE AQUI KARMICLE POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI SACUDIR SEUS POMPONS PARA OUTRO ENQUANTO EU TENTO SUGAR TODO O SANGUE DO CORPO DO MEU PRIMO COM UM ASPIRADOR DE PÓ TROUXA?

- Hã... Um espirro o quê? – Linda franzia o cenho.

- AHoiAHAIOHAOIHAOAHOIAHAIOHAIOHA – Gargalhei, o que mais eu poderia fazer? – Liga não Linda, Alice está na TPM, você poderia me explica como isso funciona sabe? Quero dizer, vocês sangram e decidem matar todo mundo? Qual é o problema nessa época?

- Bem... – Linda corava.

- SCORPIUS MALFOY!

- Alice, por favor, estou tendo uma conversa produtiva aqui...

Linda sorrira vitoriosa encostando o tronco na parede, Alice bufara e finalmente desistira rodopiando e saindo do corredor, soltei um risinho pelo nariz, se eu soubesse que ignorar Alice a faria desaparecer mais rápido eu realmente teria feito isso a mais tempo. Encostei uma mão ao lado da cabeça de minha presa me aproximando vagarosamente, sim eu sou um canalha, o que posso fazer? Eu nunca disse que era o mocinho aqui!

- E então Linda... Por acaso debaixo de toda essa roupa há algo que faça juz ao seu nome?

- Está me deixando sem graça Scorpius... – Ela soltara um risinho, fácil, fácil...

Levei meus lábios ao seu pescoço a sentindo enfraquecer, sorri durante o meu percurso de beijos, as Sonserinas estavam realmente ficando mais fáceis do que as Lufanas... Senti os braços dela em volta ao meu pescoço, ela implorava para que e me dirigisse com urgência aos seus lábios, quem seria eu para negar não é mesmo?

Movi lentamente para encontrar a dimensão rósea que era sua boca quando escutei passinhos apressados, passinhos que batiam no assoalho de maneira irritantemente familiar, meu corpo não me obedeceu, e eu só percebi isso quando ele se afastou da linda garota a minha frente, meu pescoço virou-se tão depressa para o outro lado que pude o sentir estralando.

Os cabelos ruivos ondulados moviam-se de um lado para o outro, mais uma vez Weasley havia me pego em uma de minhas calhordagens, mas desta vez não havia me interrompido, não sei por que isto me incomodo tão fervorosamente.

- Linda, podemos fazer isso depois? – Minha voz saíra rouca.

- Depois? – Balbuciou ela sem entender, sinceramente nem eu estava me entendendo.

- Preciso fazer algo.

- Agora? – Ela despertava do transe me fitando com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Agora... – Falei sem a fitar saindo o mais depressa possível atrás de minha ruiva, minha ruiva? Hã? Desde quando ela deixou de ser a Empata Fodas Weasley para a "minha ruiva"? Eu só posso estar ficando louco!

Eu larguei Linda tão depressa que parecia que meu cérebro estava funcionando sem minha permissão, eu estava realmente correndo atrás da ruiva maluca, e pouco me importava se havia derrubado dois primeiranistas. A única coisa que eu sabia naquele momento era que meu peito havia inflado de tal modo que meu coração suplicava para explicar para ela que Linda era apenas um divertimento barato e que ela, bem, ela era dona daquilo que batia arduamente em meu peito.

- WEASLEY! – Gritei, mas ela não se virou. – HEY, WEASLEY!

Mais uma vez ela não se virara, apenas apertara o passo.

- Mas que inferno. – Rosnei correndo mais um pouco até alcansá-la. – Hey! Eu estou te chamando a um tempo!

- Jura? – Ela me encarava com os olhinhos turquesa cínicos. – Nem escutei...

- Não se faça de idiota, é claro que me escutou!

- Ora Malfoy, eu tenho muito mais o que fazer do que escutar você me chamando! Eu lá sou uma de suas cachorrinhas para ir correndo até você quando você gritar?

- Cachorrinhas?

- Poupe-me! – Ela girava os olhos caminhando mais uma vez.

- Você realmente é uma pessoa com sérios problemas... – Enfiei ás mãos no bolso me colocando ao lado dela.

- O que está fazendo aqui Malfoy? Por acaso se tornou o novo Psicólogo de Hogwarts e veio me analisar?

- Eu não preciso ser um psicólogo para te analisar.

- Ótimo. – Ela bufou colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Acho que a Karmicle está te esperando...

- Ela sobrevive... - Sorri vendo as bochechas da minha ruiva corarem, ARGH! ELA NÃO É MINHA RUIVA, será que minha mente poderia trabalhar como se deve?

- Olha, não cai muito bem para mim você andar ao meu lado ok? Não quero ser confundida com uma das suas "cachorrinhas" ou alguém da sua laia...

Aquilo realmente me ofendeu, senti como se ela tivesse dado um soco em meu estômago e quando percebi minhas pernas haviam estancado no lugar. Weasley que havia continuado o seu caminho parara também olhando para meu rosto em cima de seus ombros.

- Olha eu... – Ela tentou dizer.

Eu apenas girei meus calcanhares dando ás costas a ela e seguindo o outro caminho.

Aquela ultima frase que Weasley me disse ecoou por minha cabeça o resto do dia, "Alguém da sua laia.", é... Weasley tinha toda razão de se manter afastada de mim. Eu era o vilão, eu era hediondo, cruel, calhorda e vil. Mas ouvir aquilo dela me doeu tanto que eu senti por um pequeno minuto vontade de que ela me enxergasse de outra maneira. Que idiotice, eu estou parecendo uma garota pensando no Brad Pitt! Totalmente patético, eu realmente preciso de umas férias da Weasley, se não eu vou pirar!

- Hey, Scorzinho! – John me chamava enquanto eu amarrava minhas botas para o treino.

- Hum? Fala...

- Alice me disse que você a irritou ao extremo hoje.

- Eu a irritei? – Levantei-me do banco o fitando como se ele fosse demente. – Johnnathan, ela me perseguiu a manhã INTEIRA! E eu estava a irritando?

- Isso pouco me importa Cor Cor! Você sabe que infernizar a vida da Alice é meu estilo de vida, por favor, não roube isso de mim!

- Pensei que seu estilo de vida fosse fazer a vida da Potter ser uma merda...

- Também! – Ele me sorria sarcástico. – Mas a Potter está com aquele debilóide do Cabot e ele disse que se eu me aproximasse mais uma vez dela, ele iria me fazer sorrir sem dentes, a Potter precisa parar de encontrar namorados bombados...

- E você precisa encontrar outros estilos de vida.

- Wow! Você está doente... – John me analisava dos pés a cabeça.

Maneei a cabeça negativamente, da onde John havia tirado que eu estava doente eu não faço a mínima idéia, eu me sentia perfeitamente bem e saudável, terminei de colocar a proteção nos braços e apanhar minha vassoura, tudo sob o olhar vigilante do meu melhor amigo.

- Você está mais pálido do que o normal... – Ele falava com uma voz séria, algo raro se tratando dele.

- Deve ser pelo que a Weasley me falou hoje...

- O que ela falou? – John quis saber enrugando a testa e apoiando o pé em um dos bancos.

- "Não quero ser confundida com uma das suas "cachorrinhas" ou alguém da sua laia." – Repeti com uma imitação da voz da ruiva fazendo a testa de John enrugar ainda mais.

- Ela pegou pesado.

- Ela não disse nenhuma mentira.

- Ela não tem a mínima idéia pelo que já passamos! – Rosnou John caminhando para fora do vestiário ao meu lado. – Pare de se afetar pelas palavras da Weasley, ela jamais seria capaz de compreender toda a dor que passamos durante todo esse tempo! Ela jamais saberia o que é ser filho daqueles que foram os vilões, daqueles que são xingados, renegados e odiados por todas ás pessoas, ela é apenas a princesinha dos heróis.

Fitei John com pesar enquanto ele me dava tapinhas nas costas como se aquele gesto fosse me consolar de alguma forma. Concordei com a cabeça adentrando o campo ao lado do meu melhor amigo, Alice estava girando o bastão em uma das mãos de maneira graciosa, parando apenas ao nos ver com expressões sérias.

Minha prima possui uma sensibilidade descomunal, além de ser Oclumente e Legimente, assim como eu e Johnnathan, assim que vi suas finas sobrancelhas quase se encontrarem liberei minha mente para ela ver o que havia acontecido e toda a minha conversa com John no vestiário, uma coisa era certa, a melhor coisa de ser herdeiro de Comensais da Morte era que todo o tipo de Magia era lhe ensinado desde cedo, no meu caso, de Johnnathan e Alice, a Oclumência e a Legimencia haviam sido inclusas em nosso plano de ensino.

- Ela realmente não deveria ter dito isso... – Alice murmurou de longe, me fazendo ler seus lábios e balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Assoviei alto chamando a atenção de todos do time, logo montando em minha vassoura e subindo aos céus como velocidade, Alice já estava posicionada com seu bastão ao lado de Eddie Taylor que tentava atrair a atenção dela sem muito sucesso.

Johnnathan já estava na posição de goleiro brincando com uma das goles enquanto eu apenas berrava algumas instruções de vôo para o resto do time. Eu podia escutar Alice me mandando pensamentos durante o jogo, coisas que em outros momentos eu diria que seriam reconfortantes, mas eu não levei muito a sério, limitei-me em fechar minha mente e me concentrar no que eu fazia de melhor: jogar quadribol.

- Hey, cara! – Uma voz animada ecoava no vestiário masculino enquanto eu saia do chuveiro e começava a me vestir, sorri de canto ao ver John espalmar Henry com uma toalha e Henry retrucar com um belo soco.

- Scorpius! Ajude-me! – Pedia John.

- Eu não tenho nada haver com isso John, não mandei se meter com Henry, eu sempre disse que ele era mais forte do que você!

- Concordo em gênero, numero e grau! – Eddie prendia os cabelos longos e castanhos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. – Você não deveria estar em uma detenção agora?

- Eu? – Indaguei abotoando a blusa da escola.

- É, com a Ruiva Gostosa!

- Wow! Então é verdade Scorpius? Está vendo a imensa bunda de Rose Weasley todas as noites? – Sthepen Klaus se metia na conversa enquanto dava o nó da gravata.

- Já a espalmou com alguma toalha? – Zombava Henry.

- Não sei não hein! Ouvi dizer que ela é meio frigida! – Gargalhara Brandon Nott.

- Vocês acham mesmo que eu troco alguma palavra com ela? – Minha voz soara cheia de nojo, John que estava gargalhando parou de imediato para me olhar pasmo, eu apenas o ignorei erguendo o meu queixo para o alto, como um digno Malfoy. – Rose Weasley pertence ao mundo dos Heroizinhos babacas, eu sou O REI da Sonserina e dos vilões, acham mesmo que EU iria falar com ela? Acham mesmo que eu iria reparar na BUNDA do inimigo?

Uma chuva de aplausos caiu sobre mim, meu sorriso torto tomou conta de meus lábios, John apenas se encostou a um dos armários e me encarou com pesar, ele sabia o quão me doía dizer aquelas palavras sobre a Weasley.

- Bem, vou indo para a tortura, agüentar aquele cheiro de sangue sujo! Nos vemos do dormitório John.

- Espere. – John segurara meu braço me fazendo encarar seus olhos que pareciam bem mais escuros.

- O que foi? Vai declarar seu amor por mim? – Debochei.

- Não faça nada que vá se arrepender Scorpius, eu sei que ela te ofendeu, mas tudo ao nosso redor conspira contras nós...

- Johnnathan, fume um cigarro e me deixe em paz! – Grunhi o fazendo me soltar.

Joguei meu paletó por cima dos ombros retirando de um dos bolsos um masco de cigarros, os jardins estavam escuros e úmidos, chegavam a ser palco para uma bela cena de filmes de terror trouxa, Alice sempre tivera uma queda pelo mundo Trouxa, por isso sempre íamos assistir coisas estranhas juntos.

Acendi o cigarro o levando a boca, era bom fumar, me relaxava, me permitia pensar com mais lucidez, mas eu sabia que meus pulmões estavam reclamando da fumaça de vez em quando. Continuei atravessar os jardins, quando notei uma pequena movimentação do lado norte, o lado Sonserino. Era estranho ver uma movimentação naquele horário, afinal ninguém saia do castelo na hora do jantar ou depois.

Joguei o cigarro no chão o apagando com meu pé, soprando uma grande quantidade de fumaça no ar, caminhei como um lobo, sem fazer ruído algum me escondendo atrás de uma das estatuas. Franzi o cenho vendo Alice sentada em um dos bancos, o que me intrigava era vê-la ansiosa daquela maneira, Alice sempre me pareceu bastante calma para todos os tipos de situação.

- Olá... – Uma voz quebrava o silêncio fazendo minha prima praticamente saltar do banco.

Alice conseguia ser extremamente graciosa até mesmo quando estava nervosa, só quem a conhecesse perfeitamente poderia ver suas mãos trêmulas e seu lábio crispado em uma linha fina, ela endireitou a saia da escola e os cabelos molhados para então uma figura morena magricela se aproximar. Alvo Potter estava ali.

- Não vai tentar me deslumbrar novamente ou entrar na minha mente vai? – Ele perguntou com uma voz serena.

- Eu não devia estar aqui... – Ouvi Alice dizer baixinho. – Não é certo!

- Eu não tenho culpa... – Potter erguia ás mãos.

- Ele está louco em fazer isso conosco! Sua prima destratou meu primo hoje e ela deixou bem claro de que laia nós somos!

- Eu sou só o mensageiro Knigth... – Realmente o Potter é um babaca, Alice suspirou e ele sequer a abraçou, por Merlim se minha prima estiver saindo com um idiota dessa altura eu vou a trancafiar em um dos calabouços da Sonserina!

- Não seja mais o mensageiro! Diga a ele que acabou não dá certo...

- Da ultima vez que eu disse algo ele me lançou um feitiço e eu fiquei uma hora e meia preso com o calcanhar para o alto, se não fosse minha irmã eu teria ficado o resto do dia... – Potter passava a mão nos cabelos despenteados. – Por favor, aceite Knight!

- Sinto muito você ter sido envolvido nisto, mas não posso aceitar. – Alice disse girando o corpo como uma graciosa bailarina. – É melhor você sair daqui, você está do lado errado da escola.

Potter retirou algo das vestes que eu logo identifiquei como um longo envelope, mordi o lábio em curiosidade e vi que Alice teve a mesma reação que eu, Potter então suspirou e se retirou dali em silêncio. Alice ficou dividida entre apanhar ou não o envelope, mas por fim o apanhou e o escondeu nas vestes, para logo desabar no banco e enterrar a face entre ás mãos.

Eu queria ir abraçá-la e depois socar o Potter até a morte, mas eu não podia Alice jamais me perdoaria se eu fizesse isso. Havia um lema entre os Sonserinos, jamais console, jamais abrace, jamais chore. E nós seguíamos bem esse tipo de lema. Então com uma dor no peito enorme eu girei meu corpo e me dirigi para o castelo, Alice se precisasse de ajuda ela sabia que eu e Johnnathan iríamos ajudá-la.

Atravessei os corredores e escadas como um tufão, eu não agüentaria receber um sermão desnecessário da Weasley, não hoje, ela havia estrapolado na cota de testar minha nada santa paciência. E ainda havia o caso de Alice que ardia em curiosidade em minha mente, se Alice não fosse tão boa em esconder sua mente eu faria questão de invadi-la e pesquisar tudo o que estava havendo em seu coração.

- Malfoy... – Ouvi a voz que sempre faz meu coração parar pronunciar meu nome assim que adentrei a sala.

- Eu sei Weasley, eu sei! Estou atrasado! A culpa não é minha ok? Eu tinha um time para treinar e problemas para resolver! – Despejei afrouxando a gravata e arremessando o paletó em uma mesa distante para então jogar a varinha em cima da mesa dos professores e apanhar o balde com a esponja.

Weasley estancou em seu lugar ao lado do quadro negro me analisando com seus olhos azulados, ela abaixou a cabeça para então sussurrar palavras para si mesma, resolvi ignorar e voltar a minha atenção a limpeza da sala de Bins, John deveria estar limpando outra sala sobre fiscalização do Potter, humm... Potter! Eu poderia invadir a mente dele e descobrir o que ele andava fazendo com minha pequena e inocente prima, é eu realmente sou um gênio, merecia o premio Nobel da beleza e da inteligência, como será que se inscreve para receber esse premio? Anotar mentalmente de pesquisar isso na biblioteca depois...

- Malfoy. – A voz me chamava novamente me fazendo perceber que eu estava limpando um lugar já lindo, realmente é incrível como eu sempre quebro meus momentos de genialidade com alguma estupidez.

- Quê? – Resmunguei me dirigindo a uma das mesas.

- Eu acho que precisamos conversar...

- Conversar? – Soltei uma risada sarcástica. – Weasley, eu realmente não quero que você converse com gente da minha laia, não seria bom para sua reputação sabe?

- Você... – Ela tentava controlar seu gênio me fazendo parar de limpar a mesa e a encarar com meus olhos que expressavam todo meu deboche. – Você estava me irritando ok? Eu não queria dizer o que eu disse!

- Mas disse! – Rosnei voltando a minha atenção a mesa. – Disse o que pensava, e tudo bem Weasley, não gaste sua saliva comigo, gaste com gente do seu lado, do seu pedestal.

- Eu estou tentando me desculpar aqui ok?

- Sério? Pensei que estava procurando outra maneira de me humilhar!

Engoli em seco, eu realmente não havia controlado minha língua, havia falado demais, me virei novamente para encará-la, ela possuía lágrimas nos olhos, mas não as permitia rolar para as bochechas, Weasley bancava a durona, larguei o balde no chão para a encarar com um semblante sério.

- Me desculpe... – Ela murmurou com a voz embargada.

- Não posso desculpar. – Eu disse sério. – Você falou a verdade, eu não sou um cavalheiro, sou um galinha, um tratante se assim preferir! Eu durmo com todas as garotas fáceis de Hogwarts, eu bebo demais, fumo demais, sou filho de um ex-comensal, e eu poderia continuar falando todos os meus defeitos o resto da noite, mas eu não vou falar porque eu sei que você os conhece muito bem! Gente da minha laia não se mistura com gente como você Weasley, não podemos ser amigos e nem nada parecido, pois somos opostos, somos como água e vinho, somos Monitora e Delinqüente, Grifinória e Sonserino. Então, por Morgana, não se desculpe por algo que sabemos que é a mais pura realidade em que vivemos sim?

Minha boca ressecara após meu discurso melodramático e então um silencio se instalou em todo o ambiente, suspirei retornando a limpar as mesas. Weasley estava calada, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, continuamos assim por um longo tempo, limpei tudo, arrumei minha gravata, vesti o paletó e apanhei minha varinha, me dirigindo sem dizer mais nada para fora daquela sala onde o ar parecia rarefeito por demais.

- E se eu quiser? – A voz dela cortava o silencio como uma tesoura afiada.

Parei na porta virando-me surpreso para fitá-la, ela estava mais linda do que nunca e por Merlim como eu só havia reparado isso agora? Os cabelos estavam presos num coque mal feito que deixavam alguns fios ruivos lhe caírem perfeitamente pela face angelical, eu me sentia um mortal adorando uma Deusa, um mortal que se apaixonara pelo ser mais Divino que existia em um mundo de trevas.

- E se eu quiser arriscar a ter uma amizade com você? – Ela desafiou caminhando até mim estendendo sua mão pálida.

- Você não iria querer ser minha amiga... Além disso, Weasley, sua família não iria permitir.

- Não se trata aqui de quem são meus pais ou minha família, ou sua família, se trata de nós, Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy, duas pessoas.

- Weasley, você ainda não entendeu? – Sorri tristemente retirando uma mecha de cabelo dela de seu rosto e colocando atrás da orelha. – Tudo se trata de quem são nossos pais, amigos, casas e família... Tudo gira em torno disto.

- E se eu quiser que não gire mais? E se eu quiser que seja apenas entre eu e você?

- Você não gostaria disso, acredite.

- Quem é você para dizer do que eu gostaria ou não? Você ficou minutos falando de seus defeitos, mas me privou de todas suas qualidades! Privou-me saber quem realmente você é! Por que você acha que pode sempre bancar o durão quando nós dois sabemos que você não diz nada do que sente? Ou quando diz tenta omitir em palavras grosseiras? Eu vejo você Scorpius Malfoy e sei que metade dessa aparência é uma máscara de um teatro grego que você representa todos os dias de sua vida.

- Não sabia que me analisava tanto assim, por acaso é psicóloga? – Ironizei cruzando os braços e me apoiando no vão da porta.

- Não use minhas palavras contra mim... – Ela pedia emburrando. – Me deixa te conhecer?

Afastei-me dois passos e a encarei dos pés ao alto da cabeça, notei o tom rubro em suas bochechas ao fazer isso e então sorri abertamente para esticar minha mão, Weasley sorriu como uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar um presente de natal e esticou a mão também, me curvei lentamente depositando um beijo nas costas das mãos da minha fonte de afeto sentindo todo aquele cheiro de rosas que ela exalava.

- Muito prazer senhorita, Scorpius Malfoy. – Eu disse me afastando.

- Rose Weasley... – Ela sussurrava com a voz falha.

Acenei com a cabeça desaparecendo pelo corredor sem olhar uma vez sequer para trás, mas sentindo que ela me encarava e analisava cada passo que eu dava conforme eu desaparecia em meio à escuridão. Meu peito inflava ao saber que ela, a minha ruiva, me analisou todo este tempo.


	5. Canalha

**Canalha**

É oficial, a Weasley pirou de vez.

Hã? Você acha que eu estou exagerando? Ok, vamos lá para a minha linda situação. Estou eu, aqui, sentado, comendo meu excelente café da manhã e conversando com meus amigos quando ela entra daquela maneira de "OLHEM PARA MIM EU SOU RUIVA", e se dirige para a minha mesa, é! Eu não estou tirando uma com a cara de ninguém, ELA ESTÁ VINDO AQUI PARA A MINHA MESA!

- Corcorzinho, sem querer te deixar em pânico, mas a Gatinha Weasley está vindo para cá. – Murmurou John fazendo Alice girar o corpo para trás para encarar essa cena, cena que Loisi me fitara com um imenso sorriso debiloide no rosto.

Sabe aqueles momentos em que sua mente lhe pergunta a mesma coisa trilhões de vezes? Como se seus neoronios tivessem comprado um disco arranhado e estivessem o ouvindo naquele exato momento? Bem, tudo o que minha mente que não serve absolutamente para NADA consegue pensar agora é: O QUE EU FAÇO? O QUE EU FAÇO? O QUE EU FAÇO? O QUE EU FAÇO?

- Cara, por que a Ruiva está vindo pra cá? – Henry pergunta do meu outro lado fazendo Loisi gargalhar, aparentemente o meu desespero causa bom humor nas pessoas.

- Erm... Deve ser para falar algo sobre a detenção. – Eu me levantei bruscamente da mesa chamando ainda mais atenção de meus amigos. – Eu vou segurar ela antes que ela nos contamine com a síndrome de superbruxos.

Alice dera um tapa na própria testa, quando eu corri da minha mesa e agarrei o braço de Rose a arrastando para fora do salão principal. Mas o que Alice queria? Que eu disesse: "Olá Rose, minha amada ruiva, como vai você? E sua família? E seu pai que sonha em me azarar? Oh, fico feliz por todo mundo, vamos! Sente-se, não se acanhe! Coma uma bomba de chocolate e marque com Loisi um chá da tarde!". Sinceramente eu acho que meus amigos não iriam achar isso muito normal.

- Malfoy, o que estamos fazendo debaixo das escadas? – Ela me indagou assim que eu parei de arrasta-la para nos escondermos debaixo da escadaria.

- Bem, eu estou te impedindo de fazer uma insanidade.

- Hã? Como assim?

- Weasley você estava indo para o Covil das Serpentes! Você percebeu isso ou seu cérebro super avançado pifou?

- Eu estava indo te cumprimentar. – Ela me olhava com seus olhinhos azuis, aparentemente não havia entendido a merda que estava fazendo.

- Ok, você pirou de vez.

- Por que eu pirei de vez?

- Você está levando esse lance de amizade sério demais!

- E não era para levar?

- Weasley! QUAL É? VOCÊ FUMOU MACONHA?

- Eu o quê? – Ela enrugava a testa, eu não sei se eu falava outra língua ou se ela realmente estava com algum problema no cérebro, ah! Não importa, ela fica incrivelmente adorável quando enruga a testa dessa forma.

- Weasley, eu vou tentar te explicar sem desenhar. Primeiro, eu sou o vilão da história, você óbviamente é a mocinha junto de seus super e poderosos familiares, você já viu em alguma história a mocinha ir direto para o Covil dos Vilões e falar para o cara mais perigoso do grupo "Hey, vamos ser amigos"?

- Eu pensei que você quisesse ser meu amigo!

- Não é que eu não queira ser seu amigo, eu até quero, mas...

- Mas??? – Ela cruzava os braços crispando os lábios aderindo uma posição mandona.

- Podemos ser amigos, mas teremos que ter algumas regras.

- Nunca vi uma amizade com regras.

- Pode ser divertido! – Eu sorria abertamente.

Ela bufou girando os olhos em órbitas, é, eu acho que ela não estava achando muita graça naquilo, bem.... Eu também não! Mas eu realmente tenho uma reputação para zelar, se eu sair por aí divulgando que virei amigo da Weasley, daqui a pouco vão dizer que eu dançava Spice Girls na minha infância!

- Você deve sofrer de algum tipo de distúrbio... – Ela falara acida.

- Na verdade eu tenho desvio de personalidade. – Sorri de canto, ela tentou sair de debaixo das escadas, mas como eu SOU BEM MAIOR, a barrei com meu braço lhe fitando nos olhos.

- Malfoy se você não quer ser meu amigo, não tem o porquê de que eu continue aqui.

- Eu já disse, eu quero ser seu amigo, mas eu realmente gosto da minha cabeça presa ao meu pescoço, e venhamos e convenhamos, sua família não é muito conhecida por não agredirem os Malfoy's.

- Sua família também agride bastante os Weasley's! – Ela me olhava acusadora.

- Hey, se eu não socasse seu irmão ele iria socar o John, e o John estava ocupado demais enfiando um murro no seu primo James!

- Homens sempre acham que o punho é mais forte do que a mente.

- E não é? Eu nunca vi um cérebro ser arremessado em outra pessoa e a causar dor! – Comentei sarcástico a fazendo rir.

Sorri de canto a vendo rir, era bom o som da risada dela, era a primeira vez que ela ria para mim e não para os primos ou amigos, o som era mais gostoso do que eu imaginava que fosse. Inclinei a cabeça a analisando notando que um leve rubor nascia em suas bochechas alvas.

- Não me olhe assim! – Ela me restringia.

- Weasley, você não faz idéia do quão fica interessante quando sorri assim.

O que eu falei? É sério? Que tipo de merda que eu falei? Eu deveria ir no banheiro e cortar minha língua! Puta que pariu, era para que eu pensasse isso e não saísse despejando! E o que eu falaria agora? Hey, vamos pro motel? Droga, eu realmente estou em um daqueles dias em que Merlim decidiu tirar uma com a minha cara.

- E então... – Ela virava o rosto em estado beta para o lado, bem... Até que foi bom falar aquela merda. – Como seremos amigos se eu não posso chegar perto de você quando você está com sua turma?

- Bem, pense assim, eu também não posso chegar perto de você, quando seus primos estão por perto.

- É, estamos empatados. – Ela rira novamente. – Mas eu realmente gostaria de te conhecer melhor e...

- Podemos ser amigos ainda, apenas sem sair nos arreganhando por aí... – Cocei a cabeça notando que os olhos dela brilhavam. – Acho que Hogwarts ainda não está preparada para uma amizade entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley.

- Deveria estar. – Ela falou convicta. – Mas se você prefere assim... – Ela dava os ombros.

Espreguicei meus braços dando passagem para ela para então a puxar pelo braço e a encostar na parede dando-lhe um beijo na testa, pude sentir o coração dela palpitar com meu gesto, eu gostava de ser imprevisível com ela, era mais fácil fazer ás coisas que eu tinha vontade do que quando estava com pessoas da minha turma.

- O que foi isso? – Ela perguntou quando me afastei e lhe dei as costas.

- Estava lhe cumprimentando, não era isso que tinha ido fazer na minha mesa? Pois bem, eu sempre cumprimento minhas amigas com um beijo na testa. – Me expliquei a olhando sobre os ombros. – Tenha um bom dia Weasley.

Não escutei se havia resposta ou não, o som do meu coração estava me atrapalhando a pensar e a ouvir direito. Eu deveria repetir aquilo mais vezes, não era lá tão mal ter uma amizade com ela por fim...

Tortura. Essa é a palavra que define uma aula de poções. Sério, qual é a dos professores de poções? Sempre com aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou e ainda por cima andam como um bando de urubus entre ás mesas procurando algo de errado em tudo o que nós fazemos, Slugh realmente me parece um urubu, daqueles bem velhos e detestáveis.

- Você não me disse o que a Weasley Gatinha queria com você... – John comentava enquanto partia alguns pedaços de polvo e jogava dentro do caldeirão.

- Somos amigos.

- Eu sei cara, somos amigos e daí? Me conta logo! – John realmente é uma ANTA, não sei porque vivem falando da inteligência dos loiros.

- Eu e a Weasley somos amigos. – Sussurrei para que Henry e Loisi que estavam na bancada a nossa frente não nos escutassem.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊS SÃO AMIGOS??? – É, Johnnathan é realmente um grande imbecil.

Girei os olhos os cerrando e levando a mão a ponte do nariz a apertando de leve para buscar calma, se eu quisesse que minha amizade com a Weasley virasse manchete em Hogwarts eu teria colocado uma imensa placa em néon na mesa dos professores! Respirei fundo para controlar meus instintos que me mandavam socar meu melhor amigo até ele cair duro no chão.

- Erm... Foi mal Scorzinho, acho que exagerei! – Ele sorria amarelo me forçando a abrir os olhos.

Atrás a cara de "me perdoe e não me mate" de John estava a Weasley ao lado de seu primo Alvo Eu-Sou-Esquisito Potter, ela possuía um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios, sorriso que me faria esquecer de matar John. Torci meus lábios em um pequeno sorriso, se não fosse Rose, John estaria morto.

- Hum... Como surgiu essa "amizade"? – John indagava fazendo aspas com os dedos me despertando de meu transe.

Contei o que podia contar, poupando é claro meu beijo na testa da ruiva, se John soubesse disso certamente Hogwarts teria material para o jornal da escola até que eu ficasse com cem anos de idade. Slugh aparentemente havia desistido de nos mandar calar a boca, ele sabia o quão bom eu era em poções e que nunca errava uma, eu estava longe de ser o favorito dele, mas ele, como professor deveria dar o braço a torcer, em sua matéria eu e a Weasley éramos os melhores.

O sinal soara como um alivio para mim, enquanto eu iria para TCM, John iria para adivinhação, matéria realmente desnecessária e sem futuro. Endireitei minha mochila em meus ombros enquanto Loisi e Henry acompanhavam John para fora da sala, Alice já me esperava com um imenso sorriso nos lábios apoiada no vão da porta.

- Adivinha! – Ela cantarolou.

- Não, obrigado.

- Ugh! Apenas adivinhe! – Minha prima enlaçava as mãos nas costas e andava com seu costumeiro ar traquinas.

- Eu poderia até tentar, mas dificilmente eu iria conseguir. – Confessei com um sorriso torto.

"Keylan Thompson vai convidar a Weasley para sair" – Ela me mandara a mensagem por legimencia me fazendo estancar onde estava. Afinal, onde aquele babaca achava que tinha poder para chamar a minha ruiva para sair?

"Mentira" – Rosnei em pensamento.

"Lily Potter vai dizer para ela aceitar."

- JOHNNATHAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! – Urrei no corredor fazendo todos que andavam pararem e me fitarem como se eu fosse louco.

Alice gargalhou musicalmente, John que estava indo para o outro lado do corredor arregalara os olhos categoricamente e correra até mim deixando Loisi e Henry pasmos, o que eu podia fazer se tudo que relacionava caras convidando a minha Weasley para sair me deixava com instintos psicopatas? Era uma questão de sobrevivência oras!

- Eu juro que eu não fiz nada, não dessa vez! – Ele erguia as mãos para o alto parando frente a mim.

- Preciso que você dê um jeito na Potter. – Vociferei.

- Ok, eu escondo o corpo onde? – Ele zombou se apoiando em uma das estatuas.

- Scorpius não é porque a Potter vai apoiar o Thompson que a Weasley vai obviamente aceitar...

- Escute bem Alice, a sete anos eu permito qualquer idiota convidar a Weasley, ano passado eu até deixei aquele babaca do Galle a namorar por ele a estar fazendo relativamente feliz, você disse "Ela vai ficar bem Scorpius, o Galle é um bom partido, não vale a pena o acertar com balaços no Quadribol" e AHÁ! Você viu no que deu! Ele a traiu na primeira oportunidade a deixando completamente INFELIZ!

- Tudo bem, vamos pensar no que você está falando... – Alice girava os olhos em órbita me fitando como se eu tivesse algum disturbiu mental. – Você quer privar todos os caras de Hogwarts de paquerarem a Weasley, pois tem medo de que eles a façam sofrer, e não se habilita em você mesmo a chamar para sair porque suas famílias obviamente se detestam.

- Exatamente! – Franzi o cenho.

- Você quer que ela fique solteira o resto da vida? – Foi a vez de John perguntar.

- Se isso for a fazer feliz, sim!

- Cara, você está a um passo da insanidade. – Meu pseudo-melhor amigo despejara.

É, analisando de um certo modo eu estava exagerando um pouquinho em minha aventura "Proteja a Weasley dos Caras com Hormônio", mas qualquer pessoa com um mínimo de bom senso faria o mesmo. John, Alice e eu, graças a Legimencia, sabíamos o que se passava na cabeça de cada um deles! E não era comprar buquês de rosas, era literalmente encaminhar a garota para a casa abandonada de Hogsmead mais próxima e mandar a ver!

- Scorpius pare de pensar tanto! Quando for pensar assim use a oclumencia, eu estou ficando louca com tudo isso que está passando em sua cabeça! – Alice acariciava a testa me fazendo rir.

- Não mandei você ficar xeretando minha mente!

- Já virou rotina... – Ela ria.

Tentei usar a legimencia nela, mas ela me repeliu com a oclumencia, ultimamente minha adorável prima não andava deixando sua mente tão a vista assim, sinal de que ela estava me escondendo algo. Fingi não perceber omitindo minha própria mente, John mantinha a sua aberta, ele vinha cantando uma musicas ridículas em sua cabeça, tenho certeza que era apenas para me irritar.

- E então? O que querem que eu faça com a Potter? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso sombrio, John amava irritar a pobre garota.

- Fica ao seu critério, mas por Merlim dê um jeito dela parar de apoiar o Thompson!

- É, faça isso antes que Scorpius tenha um ataque epilético! – Brincou Alice bagunçando meus cabelos e me puxando pela mão em direção aos jardins.

John nos acenou indo para o outro lado, eu tinha certeza que havia lhe dado um excelente entretenimento para aquele dia.

Desta vez eu não estava atrasado, na verdade eu havia passado o dia inteiro rezando para que essa hora chegasse, o que me fazia pensar que John e Alice estavam certos sobre eu estar a beira da insanidade, afinal, quem em plena consiencia iria quase saltitar como uma gazela ao saber que a hora da detenção havia chego? Sorri enquanto me aproximava da sala, em quatro dias de detenção muitas coisas haviam acontecido, se eu soubesse que meu relacionamento com a Weasley iria crescer assim eu teria pedido para que ela me desse mais castigo.

- Chegou na hora... – Ela comentou com um sorriso aberto enquanto eu retirava o paletó e começava a dobrar as mangas da camisa.

- É, as vezes meu relógio funciona. – Pisquei maroto lhe entregando a minha varinha que ela prontamente negou receber. – O que foi? Minha detenção vai ser duelar contra você? Sinto muito Weasley, eu não duelo com damas.

- Você é tão absurdo! – Ela gargalhara apontando com a mão a sala que estava incrivelmente limpa. – Pensei em fazermos algo diferente, eu já limpei tudo com magia mesmo, podíamos conversar...

- Isso não é contra as regras? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha torcendo meus lábios em um sorriso torto.

- Bem, hipoteticamente sim, mas não há nenhum parágrafo na clausula dos monitores que a detenção não deve ser mudada.

- Então minha detenção será ouvir sua voz? – Caminhei perigosamente até ela que estava sentada na mesa dos professores. – É, gostei da idéia.

Ela corou furiosamente virando a face para o outro lado, soltei um risinho debochado puxando uma cadeira para me sentar frente a ela, os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um meio rabo de cavalo dando um ar angelical a sua face de boneca. Ela me fitou séria por alguns minutos e rezei estar tão apresentável quando ela estava, afrouxei minha gravata, ao contrario de meu pai nunca gostei de roupas muito elegantes, só usava gravata em Hogwarts porque fazia parte do uniforme.

- Vamos jogar um jogo. – Rose falava divertida.

- Não sou muito de jogos, se quiser pode chamar o John.

- Eu não sou amiga do Tahan! Em falar nele, o que foi aquilo na aula de poções?

- John tem uma péssima mania de ser espontâneo e m excesso...

- Entendo, Lily é do mesmo jeito. – Ela girava os olhos certamente lembrando-se de algo.

Senti uma vontade absurda de usar a legimencia naquele instante, mas eu era um cavalheiro, não iria invadir a intimidade dela assim, eu iria esperar para que algum dia ela me contasse todos os seus segredos, e eu sei que esse dia chegaria.

- Vamos fazer um jogo de perguntas. – Ela passeava os dedos nas mechas ruivas de seus cabelos. – Eu pergunto, você responde, depois você pergunta e eu respondo.

- As respostas podem ser mentirosas... – Comentei risonho me assustando ao vê-la retirar a própria varinha das vestes. – Hey, eu estava brincando, nada de azarar o presidiário!

- Presidiário? – Ela me fitava com um imenso sorriso murmurando algo que fez com que um anel dourado nos cercasse. – Isso me faz a carcereira eu suponho.

- Mais ou menos isso... Mas que coisa é essa em volta de nós?

- O circulo da verdade, minta e ele vai te queimar. – Ela sorria diabólica, é, o lado negro realmente combinava com ela.

- Uma excelente desculpa para que eu não minta. – Analisei.

- Muito bem, vamos começar o jogo! – Ela batia palmas saltando da mesa e puxando uma cadeira para se sentar a minha frente. – Eu começo!

- Como quiser... – Girei os olhos.

- Você e Loisi tem algo sério?

- Por que essa pergunta? – Indaguei curioso.

- Responda a pergunta!

- Não, Loisi e eu não temos nada sério... – Respondi sério, Weasley me fitava intensamente, creio que ela esperava que eu me queimasse.

- Okay... – Ela dava um sorriso de alivio, a fitei curioso, porque ela se sentia aliviada? Talvez ela fosse mais louca do que eu pensasse. – Sua vez.

- Rock ou musica clássica? – Perguntei com um sorriso torto.

- Hã? Você está perguntando que tipo de musica que eu gosto? – Ela parecia surpresa, vai entender o porque.

- Apenas responda a pergunta Weasley...

- Clássica... – Ela me fitava como se eu fosse louco. – Você conta a Tahan todos seus segredos?

- Não. – Afirmei com um sorriso torto. – Qual seu músico predileto?

- Beethovenn. Quem sabe de todos seus segredos?

- Alice, que por sinal é minha prima e a pessoa mais incoveniente do planeta. – Sorri lembrando-me quando Alice invadiu minha mente e descobriu meu amor platônico pela Weasley. – Qual musica predileta?

- Moonlight Sonata. Por que você está me fazendo essas perguntas se pode me perguntar muito mais coisas sobre as pessoas que me cercam?

- Porque a questão aqui é que eu não quero conhecer ninguém que te cerca, mas sim você. – Falei sério a fazendo me olhar com espanto. – Chocolate ou frutas?

- Chocolate. – Ela respondia automática, suspirando e sorrindo de leve. – Que tipo de musica você gosta?

- Todos, mas tenho queda por Rock e musica Clássica. Qual sua cor predileta?

- Loiro, quero dizer, amarelo! – Ela se corrigia me fazendo a olhar sem entender. – Que tipo de garota te atrai?

Minha mente gritava para responder "Você é o único tipo que me atrai", mas antes que eu pudesse formular algo em minha mente um barulho de conversa ecoara do lado de fora da sala. Rose murmurara um contra feitiço fazendo o circulo dourado desaparecer, ela havia aderido uma careta desgostosa enquanto se aproximava da porta da sala, limitei-me a segui-la.

- Faça silencio. – Ela mandou abrindo uma fresta da porta e fitando pelo pequeno espaço.

Sorri de canto colando meu corpo a suas costas e meu queixo em sua cabeça, para também olhar o que ela olhava, o corpo dela era incrivelmente quente e o cheiro de rosas ardiam em minhas narinas, eu rezava internamente que ela não escutasse as batidas palpitadas do meu coração, seria vergonhoso demais para mim.

- O que sua prima e meu primo fazem conversando? – Ela sussurrou. – Apague a luz da nossa sala para eles não nos repararem.

Franzi o cenho murmurando o feitiço da luz fazendo todas as velas da sala de Historia da Magia se apagarem, eu poderia realmente me aproveitar daquele momento no escuro, espiando Alice e o Babaca Potter, mas Alice havia conseguido atrair toda a minha atenção, ela possuía o rosto um pouco vermelho, aparentemente havia andado chorando, vê-la assim me partia o coração ao meio.

- Toma! – Alice esticava um envelope negro ao Potter. – Eu não aceito mais nada, eu não quero mais nada!

- Eu sou apenas o mensageiro. – Potter recebia o envelope, sua voz denunciava que ele também se sentia mal em vê-la triste, isso fez com que minha repulsa por ele diminuísse gradativamente.

- Então leve essa mensagem! Eu não vou receber mais nada, eu estou farta! Eu sou uma sonserina, não sou idiota Alvo!

- Alice... – Ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos, parecia realmente preocupado.

- Alvo parece desesperado... – Sussurrou Rose mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Alice está brava... – Sussurrei de volta segurando com uma de minhas mãos a cintura fina da ruiva, para encaixar o corpo dela entre minhas pernas e eu não perder o equilíbrio. – Fique parada se não eu vou cair e eles vão nos notar.

- Tudo bem... – Ela levava uma de suas mãos até a minha mão em sua cintura, a segurando, senti meu peito inflar com aquela atitude.

- Eu disse desde o começo que isso não daria certo... – Potter respirava fundo. – Você está se machucando.

- Uau! Bela percepção Alvo! – Alice aplaudia. – Eu realmente não havia percebido isso.

- Alice, me dói te ver assim, você sabe o que eu sinto em...

- Não Alvo! – Ela gritara. – Já chega ok?

- Eu disse que não era certo... – Ela baixava os olhos.

- E seria certo entre nós? Poupe-me Alvo, isso é patético!

- Seu primo está cantando minha prima? – Rosnei.

- Eu estou me sentindo uma bisbilhoteira... – Rose confessou.

- E eu estou sentindo que vou avançar na jugular do Potter e mata-lo.

- Hey, calminha aí! – Rose apertava minha mão, isso de uma maneira surpreendente me acalmou.

- Eu vou embora, eu não quero mais nada! – Alice despejou virando as costas e saindo de meu campo de visão.

Potter permaneceu parado por um tempo, talvez vendo-a desaparecer, e então girou o corpo e seguiu em sentido contrario. Ambos haviam sumido, mas eu não me movia, o calor que emanava do corpo de Rose era convidativo por demais. Ela fechou a porta lentamente, meu braço direito continuava apoiado ao lado da porta e minha mão esquerda em sua cintura, ela parecia relutante se virava para mim ou não.

- Weasley... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido sentindo que ela se arrepiara por completo.

Estava escuro, eu gostava do escuro, gostava do que ele representava, da coragem que ele me dava. Além disso eu já havia perdido todo o meu bom senso me permitindo ficar tão próximo aquela garota. Apertei sua cintura de leve, ela soltou a minha mão e virou-se lentamente, ela era baixa e seu corpo contra o meu estava realmente me deixando louco, eu iria acabar fazendo algo que me arrependeria o resto de minha vida.

- Malfoy. – Ela finalmente falou com a voz falha.

Aquilo foi um convite para mim, colei ainda mais meu corpo (se possível) ao dela e puxei suas pernas para o alto me colando entre elas, ela gemeu quando levei meus lábios ferozes ao seus os cobrindo de maneira perfeita, eu a beijava com todo desejo e amor que nutria por ela durante todo esse tempo, ela apertava meus ombros e bagunçava meus cabelos como se me desejasse em segredo a tempos. Retirei uma de minhas mãos de suas pernas para acariciar com luxuria suas coxas e subir para debaixo de sua blusa, senti que algo lá embaixo esquentou, eu não iria ter mais controle de meus atos.

A descolei da parede e a deitei sobre uma das mesas colando meu corpo logo em cima do dela, eu estava absurdamente fora de mim e ela também não parecia ter controle de seus atos, beijei-lhe o pescoço e comecei a desabotoar minha própria camisa me livrando dela numa velocidade fora do normal, Rose passeou as mãos pelo meu tórax enquanto eu retirava sua gravata, foi então que ela parou, talvez a sanidade tivesse voltado a sua mente e ela me forçou me afastar.

- Não... – Ela sussurrou. – Não Malfoy! – Ela gritou me empurrando com força.

Sai de cima dela zonzo, por que ela havia parado? Pensei que também estivesse gostando... Ela me olhou com os olhos cheios de mágoa e abotoou os botões abertos de sua camisa, então correu para fora da sala. Me senti imundo, me senti um completo canalha.

Olhei para minha mão, a gravata dela ainda estava ali, junto com seu cheiro em meu corpo. Desabei em uma das cadeiras, eu era um completo canalha.


	6. Aquele

**Aquele Que Não Devia Voltar**

Acordei com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, já haviam se passado dois dias desde o acontecimento na sala de História da Magia em minha formidável detenção. A Weasley simplesmente declarou-se doente e matou aula durante dois dias inteiros deixando com um de seus colegas de monitoria incompetentes para me monitorar e tagarelar na minha cabeça.

Rolei na cama por algum tempo, Alice como sempre havia invadido minha mente e descobriu o que havia acontecido, bem... Sua primeira palavra foi: "ECA", para depois começar um interminável discurso sobre bons modos com ás garotas, John limitou-se em me fitar espantado como se eu fosse algum tipo de aberração mutante, sinceramente eu ando a fim de mandar Merlim ir se fuder, afinal qual é o problema dele? O cara me persegue! Ele acha que não tem mais ninguém no mundo para ele fazer a vida se tornar uma merda, minha vontade é espancar esse velho vesgo filho da puta.

- BOM DIA! BOM DIA! O CÉU ESTÁ AZUL! – John cantarolava no quarto arreganhando meu cortinado e me sorrindo como um retardado. – PASSARINHOS VOAM PELO JARDIM E A LULA GIGANTE FEZ BUM!

- John para de cantar, minha cabeça está doendo. – Resmunguei me levantando com certa dificuldade.

John me encarou de maneira marota e eu sabia que ele faria de tudo para piorar meu sofrimento e bem... Não deu outra. Ele conjurou um tambor e começou uma batucada desgovernada enquanto eu voltava a amaldiçoar Merlim e toda a futura descendência de Johnnathan, meu grande amigo filho da puta. Já deu para perceber como minha boa anda limpa hoje não é? Ah, que se dane, eu nunca disse que não gostava de palavrão.

- Wow! Que barulho! – Alice saltitava para dentro do quarto fazendo John parar de tocar. – E aí John? Como foi ontem com a Potter?

- Com a Potter? – Franzi o cenho.

- É... – Alice ria enquanto John dava os ombros. – A Potter pegou nosso amiguinho aqui, completamente nu no banheiro dos monitores.

- Alice, invadir a mente das pessoas é errado! – John grunhiu.

- Hey, a mente dela estava praticamente gritando ok?

- E o que estava gritando? – Quis saber meu amigo curioso o que me fez sorrir também.

- Você disse que é errado invadir a mente das pessoas... – Alice desabava em minha cama com uma expressão de inocência.

- Argh! Diz logo Alice! – Gritou John.

- Não! – Ela riu saltitando para fora do quarto.

Fitei John com o canto dos olhos, nunca havia o visto tão curioso, lancei um sorriso sarcástico a ele que me fitou com desespero, John era um ótimo legimente, mas péssimo oclumente e bem... Invadir sua mente não era lá a coisa mais difícil do planeta terra. O olhei nos olhos e me aprofundei em seus pensamentos e memórias, sorri de canto enquanto fazia isso.

Eu estava no banheiro dos monitores, John tomava seu banho de espuma como se fosse uma mulher, por Deus como ele me envergonha! E ainda tinha um patinho? Cara, isso realmente é ridículo.

- Vamos lá super duck salve a princesa Leah do terrível Darth Vader! – Meu ignóbil amigo dizia fazendo surgir um barquinho, uma bonequinha e um bonequinha na banheira, uma cena deveras lastimável em minha opinião. – Ohhh não senhor Vader, me deixe viverrr... Você deve morrer LEAHH!!! SUPERRR DUCK ME SALVEEE!!!

Arregalei os olhos ao vê-lo afinal e engrossar a voz, isso não é lá uma coisa que se vê todos os dias se é que alguém me entende. Fora aí que John levantara-se da banheira coberto de espuma e começara a procurar algo, creio que era sua toalha. Virei os olhos para a porta, ver John pelado não é lá uma das cenas mais agradáveis do universo. Foi então que ela apareceu...

Os cabelos ruivos e lisos na altura dos ombros, os olhos castanhos escuros e o rosto salpicado de sardas, sua boca pequena se abriu categoricamente fitando a bunda de John que cantarolava algo como "Yellow Submarine", foi aí então que ela gritou, e tampou os olhos com as mãos, John escorregou e caiu de testa no chão, como eu disse antes, cena lastimável.

- TAHAN! COMO VOCÊ OUSA FICAR NU ASSIM? – Gritou a Potter de olhos fechados.

John não respondera e eu fiquei o encarando, talvez o único neurônio dele tivesse morrido naquela queda. A Potter arriscou olhar e vendo que John não respondia aproximou-se vagarosamente dele, como se tivesse medo que ele fosse a estuprar ou algo do tipo. Vendo que a anta ali deitada não oferecia risco algum ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado e cutucou seu ombro, sorri ao vê-la mordendo o lábio inferior, era óbvio que a Potter desejava o que lhe era proibido, nesse caso, John.

- Tahan? – Ela sussurrou cuidadosa. – Hey, você está bem? Desculpe ter gritado e... Ai minha Morganinha espero não ter o matado!

Gargalhei alto, os desesperos alheios sempre me agradaram.

- Tahan, acorda, vamos... – Ela virava o corpo dele parando o olhar em... naquilo! Suas bochechas tornavam-se rubras e seu olhar voltava para a face dele, John possuía um pequeno corte na testa.

Potter limpou o sangue ali, o corte era bem pequeno, mas a deixava preocupada, ela o sacudiu mais algumas vezes até que os olhos de meu amigo começavam a se abrir e a Potter ficava mais vermelha do que seus cabelos escorridos, cena cômica.

- Potter?

- Tahan, você 'tá legal?

- Tirando a dor agoniante na testa e quase ter ficado surdo por causa do seu memorável grito, é... Eu vou sobreviver! – Ele sorria largamente sentando-se e a encarando com um sorriso safado. – Potter, você não pensou em nenhum momento em me cobrir com uma toalha?

- Hã? – A ruiva arregalava os olhos.

- Aposto que a visão estava muito boa né? Para quê cobrir uma obra de arte se podemos exibi-la? – John brincava.

Gargalhei alto, esse sim era meu amigo sacaneando a Potter! Bati algumas palmas, a ruiva bufara saindo correndo do banheiro, a face em estado beta e John com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

Saí da mente do meu amigo que me encarava de maneira intrigada, eu chorava de rir, não sei se fora pelo episódio Super Duck ou pela Potter o encarando nu.

- Obra de arte hum? – Gargalhei saindo do quarto com John em meu encalço.

- Eu quase fui molestado pela Potter e você fica rindo? – John se fazia de vitima. – Grande amigo!

- John, fala sério! Eu não acredito que você bateu a testa no chão e desmaiou!

- Quem disse que eu desmaiei? – Meu amigo me lançava um sorriso traquinas o que me fez gargalhar ainda mais.

Eu ainda estava tendo crise de risos por conta do episódio da Potter enquanto atravessávamos as portas do salão principal, Alice já estava na mesa se fartando de comida, John sorria para algumas meninas enquanto eu ainda gargalhava, gargalhava até vê-la. Ela estava linda sentada em meio aos primos, os olhos azuis vidrados na comida, senti vergonha de mim mesmo desviando o meu olhar, como eu pude abusar de algo tão puro?

Malditos hormônios que me perseguem, eu nunca fiquei com uma garota que não fizesse nada e bem... A Weasley foi algo que me deixou sem fôlego, só de pensar nela eu ficava com vontade de repetir nosso beijo, ela era como fogo e eu gelo, era a combinação do beijo perfeito e eu sabia que dizer a ela que minha empolgação foi porque estava loucamente e desesperadamente apaixonado por ela não iria funcionar. Eu precisava bolar algum plano para que ela me perdoasse de alguma forma.

Sentei-me ao lado de Alice que tagarelava com Henry sobre a aula de feitiços, me servi de cereal e comecei a comer, meus olhos estava colados em minha própria comida, era como se todo meu humor sumisse quando eu a via e me lembrava que a fizera sofrer, de repente eu estava me dando conta de que eu era pior do que qualquer cara daquela escola que ousava sair com ela, eu era um babaca.

- Pelas barbas de Merlim! – Exclamou Suzan, uma quintanista do nosso ano.

Todos viraram-se para encarar a face de Su, mas ela apontava atônita para a porta principal onde um rapaz alto de cabelos negros com alguns reflexos meio ruivos, bastante alto, forte e de olhos amendoados estava parado. Ele possuía um sorriso torto em seus lábios enquanto passava entre ás mesas, meu olhar brilhou em fúria, o que aquele imbecil fazia aqui?

Minha visão daquele desgraçado foi completamente tampada quando uma garota saltara em seus braços e o abraçara fortemente enchendo as bochechas dele de beijos, a garota ruiva, a minha ruiva ESTAVA BEIJANDO O MALDITO DO JAMES POTTER!

- Jamesss!!! – Minha Rose exclamara enquanto o maldito a rodava e a apertava ainda mais em seus braços. – Oh, que saudades!

- Hey Rosie, deixe um pouco do meu irmão para mim! – Lílian Potter falava com um fingido ar de prepotência.

Rose se afastou com certa dificuldade, era visível que ela queria sufocar o panacão de beijos, o que sinceramente eu acho desnecessário, para que se encher de beijos uma pessoa que deve-se cobrir de porrada? Bufei me endireitando na mesa, só assim me dando conta que Alice havia ficado em um silencio memorável, o que era raro vindo dela.

- Alice? – A chamei fazendo-a olhar para mim. – Tudo ok?

- Não... – Ela mordia o lábio. – Cólica.

- Oh... – Cocei a cabeça, problemas femininos não eram minha área. – Quer que eu te leve até a Ala Hospitalar?

- Não, eu tenho remédio no meu dormitório, vou lá buscar! – Ela dava um beijo estalado em minha bochecha desaparecendo do salão.

Mulheres são tão complicadas... Elas sentem dor quando não deveriam sentir nada, sangram e desejam fazer os outros sangrarem, graças a Morgana que eu sou homem! Arrumei meu material e olhei para John que me retrucou o olhar de maneira divertida, sorri de canto, é... Não íamos para a aula hoje, afinal do que serve a sexta feira se não para emendar com o sábado e o domingo hum?

- Cara, eu queria um bronzedor... – Henry comentava quando chegávamos a nossa área do jardim.

- E eu queria minha casa... – Declarei afrouxando gravata e deitando em um dos bancos.

- Cadê a pequena? – John procurava com os olhos, a única pequena de nossa turma só podia ser Alice.

- Problemas femininos. – Sorri tampando o sol de meus olhos. – Cólica.

- Urrghhh!!! – Exclamaram todos os rapazes juntos me fazendo gargalhar.

- O que James Potter faz em Hogwarts? – Loisi indagava se aproximando de nós e arremessando sua mochila no colo de Henry que sorriu satisfeito.

- Por quê? Interessada no Heroizinho? – Zombara John arrancando gargalhadas.

- A presença dele me irrita! – Declarou a loira.

- Ele deve ter vindo ver a família de coelhos dele, sei lá! – Henry dava os ombros a puxando para se sentar em seu colo.

Pelo menos com meu rompimento com Loisi, Henry estava se dando bem, aparentemente a loira ninfomaníaca havia decidido que já que recusava-se fazer o meu Scorpius Jr. Feliz, ela poderia fazer o Henry Jr. Muitoooo contente.

- Não gosto dele aqui. – Loisi grunhiu. – Ele se acha o melhor.

- Concordo com a Loisi... – Eu disse me levantando. – Também não gosto dele aqui, já bastar ter de aturar o irmão debiloide dele!

- Eu curto a irmã dele! – Henry erguia a mão recebendo um soco de John e um tapa de Loisi.

John estava com ciúmes de um simples comentário de Henry? Segurei uma risada, não seria possível que meu amiguinho estivesse apaixonado pela Potter, seria plausível? Oh céus, isso sim seria considerado a vergonha da sonserina! Espreguicei-me caminhando em direção ao castelo, ninguém disse nada, já estavam acostumados com minhas idas e vindas.

Passei a tarde dormindo, estava entediado demais para assistir aula e com preguiça demais para aturar "minha gangue" nos jardins, ficar no meu quarto dormindo era o certo a ser feito, era realmente melhor, mais agradável. O despertador tocou na hora de minha detenção, lavei o rosto e arrumei o uniforme que estava amassado, eu havia dormido até demais.

Caminhei em direção a minha tortura, a sala de História da Magia sem Rose ficava realmente um porre. Adentrei cabisbaixo, ela deveria me amaldiçoar nesse momento.

- Varinha. – Uma voz musical me tocou os tímpanos.

Ergui os olhos de maneira assustada, ela estava ali, seu ar orgulhoso e mandão, a mão esticada e o rosto virado evitando me encarar, senti vontade de abraça-la, mas me segurei, lhe entreguei a varinha e retirei minha gravata começando a limpar ás mesas em um silencio mórbido. Talvez a primeira palavra realmente tivesse que ser minha.

- Weasley... – A chamei a fazendo me encarar pela primeira vez em dois dias. – Sinto muito por aquele dia.

- Não deve sentir nada, afinal das contas é assim que você se comporta não é?

- Bem... – Respirei fundo tentando ser o mais sincero possível. – Com a maioria das garotas sim, mas eu não queria agir daquele modo com você, fui grosseiro por isso peço desculpas.

- Um sonserino pedindo desculpas a uma grifinória? Oh, poupe-me! – Ela rolava os olhos.

Me aproximei o mais rápido possível me colocando a sua frente, os olhos focados em sua maré azul, Rose deu um sobressalto, assustada por minha proximidade, mas parecia curiosa.

- Você deveria saber que não sou qualquer sonserino. Lhe peço perdão por não ter sido um cavalheiro, posso ser muitas coisas Weasley, mas tenho honra e sinceramente você me julga ser um canalha pelo que quase fizemos, mas eu acho que precisa de mais de uma pessoa para sair em amassos e deitar na mesa não é mesmo?

Ela me encarou estupefata, seu cérebro super avançado parecia estar processando tão depressa que fumaça seriam capazes de sair de sua cabeça, a encarei desafiador vendo a sua boca se abrir e fechar inúmeras vezes.

- Gosto de você. – Eu disse sério. – Gostaria muito de ser seu amigo... – Completei avançando alguns passos a fazendo recuar e bater de costas com a parede, apoiei minhas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça como se a impedisse de tentar sair.

Os olhos azuis dela escureceram e ela estremeceu, o perfume dela era quase que sufocante e eu segurava o monstro dentro de mim para não lhe invadir os lábios novamente em um daqueles beijos avassaladores que me tiravam o fôlego, foi então que senti braços em volta de meu tronco e uma cabeça apoiada em meu peito, ela estava me abraçando, a apertei em meus braços como se temesse que ela fosse embora, como se aquele abraço representasse tudo o que ela significava para mim, era tão fácil ser sincero com ela, era tão fácil amá-la.

- Me desculpe... – Ela sussurrou. – Acontece que íamos fazer algo por causa de hormônios, e esse algo você sempre fez com todas e eu...

- E você achou que era igual as outras? – Murmurei afundando minha face em seus cabelos inalando todo seu perfume. – Rose, você nunca vai ser igual as outras para mim...

Ela me abraçou mais forte e eu me afastei um pouco para lhe encarar os olhos, a colei novamente na parede, ás mãos dela que antes estavam em meu tronco deslizaram para envolver meu pescoço, me senti novamente nas nuvens me perdendo na dimensão azulada e baixando meus lábios para tocar com delicadeza os dela, céus, como eu a queria naquele momento.

Um barulho fora o bastante para nos afastar, era um barulho de passos, Rose me encarou pasma e eu corri até a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo, toda minha plenitude acabou quando eu vi aquela cena.

Alice andava apressada enquanto o panacão do James Potter corria atrás dela, eu precisava averiguar isto, mas a mão de Rose segurou a minha me impedindo, me fazendo a encarar mortificado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ela sussurrou. – Oh céus! O que James faz indo atrás de sua prima?

- É o que eu pretendo descobrir... – Declarei nervoso.

- Você vai espiona-los?

- Ela é minha prima, se ele a fizer chorar serei obrigado a bater nele! – Respondi o obvio.

- Bem, ele é meu primo, se você for bater nele eu tenho que estar perto para impedir!

Bufei andando sorrateiramente atrás dos dois, Rose vinha atrás de mim e logo enlaçou sua mão na minha, enlaçando nossos dedos de maneira carinhosa, ninguém nunca havia segurado minha mão com tanto afeto, nenhuma garota havia me tratado com tanta ternura. Apertei sua mão a puxando, estávamos sério enquanto James e Alice saiam do castelo e seguiam pelos jardins.

Eles andaram até o fundo dos jardins onde havia um chafariz e varias estatuas, Alice parecia nervosa e James a analisava dos pés a cabeça, como um leão a fim de atacar sua presa, aquele olhar me incomodou.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Alice com uma voz esganiçada.

- Não gostei da sua ultima resposta, então vim pegar outra resposta pessoalmente! – Potter declarava displincente.

- Aquela resposta é a única que você terá! – Ela grunhiu.

- Alice, seja razoável!

- Razoável? Fazer seu irmão de pombo correiro, aparecer em mil e uma revista com modelos de biquíni e me cobrar fidelidade, ISSO É SER RAZOAVEL?

- Uh... Essa foi feia... – Murmurei.

- James e sua prima estavam saindo? – Rose me perguntou tão pasma quanto eu.

- Alice nunca me disse nada, a mente dela é um mistério. – Afirmei.

- E o que você queria? Que eu publicasse que estou com você?

- Não precisa publicar nada, não estamos juntos! – Alice dava os ombros.

- É claro que estamos! – Potter a puxava pelo braço. – Eu realmente gosto de você Alice, desde...

- E o que importa? Eu estou farta ok James? Eu mereço mais do que ser qualquer uma!

- E merece quem? Alvo?

- Alvo está a fim da Alice? – Rose me perguntara.

- Ruiva, os primos são seus e você me pergunta?

- Ele não teria vergonha de mim! E quer saber James eu não te devo satisfação!

- Eu vim da Romênia só para te ver, isso não conta?

- Se eu sair com um cara de sunga em uma capa de revista e ir te visitar, você vai sentir o que?

- Alice... – O panacão esfregava a face se aproximando da minha prima tocando o rosto dela. – Eu te assumo se esse for o problema, mas não me deixa ok?

- Eu não quero que você me assuma... – Ela confessou. – Eu só quero que pare de ficar com essas mulheres diversas!

- Ela é tão pequena e meiga... – Rose sussurrava.

- Alice sabe ser adorável. – Concordei. – Ao contrario de seu primo.

- E eu sei que não é possível então eu quero distancia, o que há entre nós é impossível, meu avô foi um comensal da morte e foi morto pela sua mãe e... Por Merlim eu...

O Potter a puxou antes que ela terminasse e a beijou, fiz uma careta virando meu rosto, eu não era obrigado a assistir aquela cena. Rose sorriu ao ver minha atitude e me puxou pela mão para que nos afastássemos dali, adentramos o castelo e andamos por um tempo em silencio lado a lado, Alice estava com o Panacão! Por Merlim, e agora? O apocalipse estava chegando?

- A hora da sua detenção acabou... – Ela disse parando no corredor. – Boa noite Scorpius.

Estanquei quando ela disse meu nome, Rose sorriu ao me ver tendo tal atitude e então se colocou na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo na bochecha, sorri abertamente a puxando pela mão a surpreendendo.

- Vamos manter nossa espionagem em segredo ok? – Eu disse em seu ouvido e ela concordou com a cabeça.

Beijei sua testa e me afastei, assim que termina um pesadelo, um sonho começa e bem... Eu estava predestinado a permanecer sonhando.


End file.
